A New Kind of Game
by silver-moon-sapphire-sky
Summary: What happens when Ishizu challenges Yami, Bakura and Malik to a new kind of Game, involving Romance and... Tea? CHAPTER TEN POSTED (COMPLETED)
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story (hint-hint) Also I don't have enough money or ingenuity and I would probably have assassinated the people who made the English dub.**

Marik **Malik**

(Yami Marik doesn't exist in this story, I don't know what happened to him, but he just isn't here, so deal with it)

Isis **Ishizu**

Yami Yugi/ Yugioh **Yami**

Ryou Bakura **Ryou**

Yami Bakura **Bakura**

Anzu **Tea**

Honda **Tristan**

Shizuka **Serenity**

Jounouchi **Joey**

Yuugi** Yugi**

**Mai**, **Seto** **Kaiba **and** Mokuba** are obvious, I hope.

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

By the way POV stands for Point Of View

_**Chapter One- The Bet**_

**(Impartial POV)**

"Yes! I win again!" yelled Yami excitedly, at the top of his voice.

"What? There is just no way," came the disappointed voice of Malik.

"It isn't possible, did you cheat Pharaoh?" asked Bakura sulkily.

"Of course not," Yami said in an offended tone.

"Are you sure?" asked Malik.

"Yes," came the voice of the ancient pharaoh.

"Really sure?" asked Malik again.

"Yes," said an annoyed Yami once more.

"Are you sure that you are sure?" asked Malik again.

"YES!" screamed Yami for the third time.

"Are you really sure that," began Malik.

Yami cut in "YES, I AM POSITIVE THAT I DIDN'T CHEAT!" he screamed, loud enough for the whole Arcade to hear.

"That was all you needed to say, I don't doubt the honor of the pharaoh," said Malik, trying his hardest (and miserably failing) to achieve that innocent look which made all yami's fall before their hikari's.

"Do you want to go to the Shadow realm?" asked Yami in a dangerously calm and quiet tone.

Malik turned a noticeably pale colour, he was clearly remembering past experiences that hadn't ended well, he eeped.

**(Ishizu's POV)**

I sighed, I was so bored, this was not my favorite place, and these certainly weren't my favorite charges. Once again the group had voted unanimously that I was the only one who could baby-sit my kid brother, and his little 'friends'. I flicked another page over in my magazine.

I still don't understand why Yami, Bakura and Malik always challenge each other to contests. It is so pointless because Yami always wins. Haven't my little brother or Bakura figured that out yet? Or are they too dumb?

There are always high stakes; that end up making a fool out of Bakura and Malik.

Like the time when my brother had been Yami's slave for a week. He had needed counseling for a month, just for cleaning Yami's room. Apparently Yami was not a very clean person, too bad for my neat freak of a little brother, although you wouldn't think he was so obsessed with cleaning when you first look at him. Well appearances can be deceiving

Oh the horror of that memory. (shudder!)

And Bakura had once been forced to spend a week in a community service center, he had snapped after just one hour and he sent all of the staff and anyone who knocked on the door to the Shadow realm, I had been the one to fix up that mess, and all the other messes before and after, Why me?

I sighed again, and flicked another page of my magazine.

Ohh... special on covergirl mascara and eye makeup...

Admittedly Yami is easy to control (because of Yugi and Tea), Bakura has a wary respect for me and my necklace (which I got back from Yami and Yugi) and Malik seems to obey me, usually because he can't feed or take care of himself, and so he is dependent on my good will to live.

Malik has also learned to have a respect for my hand and fist, the hard way.

I glanced back at my brother fondly...

He really needs to brush his hair...

Why on earth are they still arguing? (sigh!)

Malik and Bakura wouldn't stop arguing with Yami, who was determined to embarrass them for losing once again.

Why do they continue to hope that they can make a fool of Yami? It just isn't going to happen in this lifetime or any other in all likelihood. Still I have to admire their persistence…

Suddenly a scheme just popped into my head, I wondered if it was a gift from a benevolent deity. The scheme was a little rough around the edges, but I knew who I could count on to smooth out the edges.

Ohh, this will be a good game to use to teach them a lesson...

I smiled a very evil smile.

They are going to pay a very high price for my boredom.

**(Impartial POV)**

The spiky haired pharaoh was still protesting his innocence, with the other two members of their unofficial dueling gang still accusing him of cheating.

"I am no tomb robber, I don't cheat," Yami was saying.

"Tomb robbers don't always cheat, you take that back!" yelled Bakura.

"Why should I?" asked Yami coolly, he always knew how to irritate Bakura.

Bakura of course had realised this, but it made no difference to his irritation, if anything it made him more irritated because he knew he was easily irritated and that Yami did this to him deliberately.

"Because it isn't true," yelled Bakura.

"How can you expect me to believe a lying tomb robber?" asked Yami.

"Tomb robbers don't lie and we don't cheat!" said Bakura, trying to feign a calm that he obviously didn't have.

"They do to," said Yami.

"Do not," said Bakura.

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"DO TOO,"

"DO NOT,"

"DO TOO,"

"DO NOT,"

"DO," Yami began the childish argument for the umpteenth time.

Ishizu rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Isn't it interesting that the moment we question your integrity, you manage to infuriate us enough for us to just move on and do your stupid orders," cut in Malik rather smugly.

**(Yami's POV)**

He's going to pay! I'll send the lunatic to the shadow realm for this! (hehehe)...

SHIT!

I don't have the puzzle today. Yugi's got it, I wonder if he'd bring it here if I asked nicely?…

No, probably not, the spoilsport. None of us are allowed to have our millennium items when we have these competitions, except Ishizu, hmmm...

I wonder if Ishizu could banish Malik for me?...

I guess not because he is her brother and she must care for him (Though I don't see why). He had better shut up though or Yugi is not going to have the puzzle when next I see Malik,

"Yeah, you're right Malik," said Bakura, now he really was under control.

MALIK IS A DEAD MAN!

Out loud however I said "Well, we just seem to get off track whenever we argue," after this unconvincing statement, I smiled even more unconvincingly.

**(Ishizu's POV)**

I decided that it was time to interrupt before things got too out of hand.

"Aren't their any other ways you could compete with each other? I mean you have played almost every game known to man, and nothing has really changed, Yami almost always wins, why don't you try something new?" I asked.

By Ra, look at their blank stares, maybe I am not going to be getting any where. They really must have air in their heads, and I thought Joey was bad, I guess this is what comes from gaming so much. You would think that three boys could come up with something more creative than just endless games of different sorts.

I think that I have given them too much credit; I actually believed that they would have thought of new challenges, but were just too shy to say! How wrong I was, (sigh!), I'll never learn, maybe I should try a slower approach...

"Look, I'll give you an example; games are just one way in which to test your skills, mostly of luck. There are other skills though, like sports or IQ tests, which test your intelligence and strength, why don't you try something new?" I asked feeling like a teacher. I spoke very slowly, using as many little words as possible.

Struggling to come to terms with this new and novel idea Yami asked the fatal question "Could you organise this new competing game for us?"

"Well, give me a minute to think of a good one," I said.

I noticed the excitement that was beginning to show on all the boys' faces, and I pretended to think hard.

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll really work," I said hesitantly,

I am playing these boys for fools, this is much too easy

"What is it?" asked Malik, almost wriggling like a puppy on his seat.

"Well... You all know Tea right?" I asked.

"Yes," they answered slowly, more than slightly confused.

"Look, you do remember the invitations to the party that Kaiba is throwing and we all got invited to? Well to go to that we need partners, gay or straight. Anyway I happen to know that Tea hasn't got a partner yet, so I propose a challenge to you, manipulate her into asking you to be her partner, whichever one of you is her partner wins the contest," I said.

The boys looked at each other; kind of puzzled, this wasn't exactly what they had in mind.

"So you don't think that it would be a good idea? Remember women are more unpredictable than a game and Tea is more unusual (very delicately put) than most... then again maybe this is way beyond your skills, I had better think of something else, it is probably far too hard for you," I said, and I pretended to go to think again.

The fire of competition began to ignite in their eyes. What morons! The minute you tell them something is too hard, they want to do it.

"Let's hear more about this Tea thing," said Malik.

"Well, if that's what you want," I said.

They all nodded.

"To win that game, you'll need intelligence, charm and luck, only the very best out of you three will win," I continued.

The fire became even brighter. I almost smiled with satisfaction, this is way too easy, and they are so predictable.

"But remember like every game this one needs rules, rule one; no sabotaging your opponents, rule two; no controlling, abducting or using any other means like that to change Tea's mind, i.e. threatening her life, and rule three; don't tell Tea," I said.

All three boys looked a little apprehensive.

**(Malik's POV)**

I wonder if sabotaging your opponents means that you can't tie them up or send them to the shadow realm...

Ishizu is such a spoilsport!

**(Bakura's POV)**

Does kidnapping one of Tea's stupid little friends and holding them hostage infringe on the rules?

I sighed as I realised that even if it didn't Ryou would use the puppy-dog eyes or worse kick me out, until I returned the person. A yami's life is very hard indeed.

**(Yami's POV)**

Will Tea be mad at me if I don't tell her about this?

I guessed that she probably would be, and sighed as I realised that I would have to lie and not tell my friend, and big crush, about this bet.

I am a dead man, it is only a matter of time

**(Ishizu's POV)**

"The winner gets to see the losers humiliated, personally I think that they should have to be on a float in the parade, the morning after the dance, and that they should have to sing, while on the float, wearing pink dresses and crowns," I said smiling maliciously.

The boys at first were taken back, then they thought of the possibilities, their faces gleamed with a maliciousness that threatened to rival mine.

I laughed "Okay then, I'll write up a contract, you'll all sign it and then tomorrow morning when we meet as a big group, you will have your chance with Tea, I'll make sure no one cheats, with my millennium necklace," I said.

**(Malik's POV)**

This will be an interesting challenge, good thing I am so dammed good looking, this will be all too easy, the Pharaoh and Bakura won't know what they have done wrong, and they trust Ishizu, my sister, to judge fairly, when she is under my thumb? Ha the fools...

**(Bakura's POV)**

I think that Tea is the friendship girl who always supports the pharaoh...

And he thinks that I haven't noticed that he has the biggest crush on her? Oh this will be a very interesting week...

Shit!

I need to be nice for three weeks around her and to her, (NOOOO!) please tell me this is a nightmare. Damn! I pinched myself, I am definitely awake, I think that I pinch very hard, (Ryou has never complained about that though) the pharaoh is looking at me weirdly, and the psycho has gone off into la-la land.

I had better check with Ryou to make sure I actually know which one Tea is though.

And maybe Ryou will have some idea's in that cute little head of his to help me convince friendship girl that I am a new man…

Well the good girls always fall for the bad boys in the movies, so why not in real life?

The pharaoh and Malik are going down!

**(Yami's POV)**

Tea had better like me as much as Yugi keeps saying she does, well Yugi has known her for longer than anyone so I'll just dredge everything to advantage from his memory.

Besides I have a crush on her and this will give me a good excuse to see if Yugi's right, but if he is wrong I can just say that it was my competitive nature getting the better of me, (hehehe)

I refused to admit even in my own mind that I had gone far past a mere crush on Tea, not only was I infatuated with her, but I was in love her.

**(Ishizu's POV)**

This was way easier than I thought it would be, By Ra boys are so easy to manipulate

I almost laughed.

I drew up an official sounding contract, I had all three boys sign it with all of the terms that they had agreed to.

Suckers... They have no idea what is in store for them, hehehe...

**(Okay, so how was that? This is my first fic okay, so don't be too harsh.**

**If you want me to update then please R & R, because I'll only update when I have 5 reviews.)**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Hehehe, this is cool, I actually got reviews, SWEET! Anyway this is for my adoring fans! (God aren't I pompus?) I think that most pairings will be obvious by the end of this chapter, and if you don't like it then tough.**

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

**_Chapter Two- The Plot Thickens_**

**(Mai's POV)**

Tea is late, this is so boring, Joey is bringing out the puppy dog eyes,...

damn... he is much too good at those. Okay so maybe I broke up with him for whistling at another girl, maybe that was a little too harsh...

I think that I am turning into Tea!

NOOOOOO!

I can't be a nice person, at least not until I have him where I want him anyway, he just needs a little retraining, and then he'll be perfect. Men are such fools; women always train them to their own whims. Oh well, I guess I can hold out for a little longer against the puppy dog eyes, (sigh!) he is just so adorable

I made my cursory gaze go around the group, trying unsuccessfully to make my staring at Joey almost unnoticeable.

Ryou looks sad, I wonder why? Bakura looks more smug than usual, has he broken up with Ryou? That would be so cruel. No, Bakura wouldn't break up with Ryou, it is something else, so maybe he refused to take Ryou to Kaiba's ball; now that sounds more like it. Poor Ryou, I'll never understand what he sees in Bakura, but I do have to admit he is pretty hot!

Tristan is mooning after Serenity as usual, poor guy, but Serenity not only has an over protective older brother, she is one of those girls that likes to go very slow, he'll probably have to marry her to make out with her, and lets not even go to the extremes he'll need for sex (groan), Serenity gives all women a bad name.

Okay maybe that was too harsh, because she is so sweet. Serenity is just very naïve, I wonder if she'll lose that? I hope not, I don't think I'd like her if she did.

Yugi and Yami both look a little nervous and very uncomfortable; I wonder what's eating them? Has one of them confessed to being in love with the other? No that's not possible, for one thing neither of them are gay (unlike other members of this group, cough-Ryou, cough-Bakura), and for another Yugi is always trying to help Yami, because he has such a big crush on Tea. Why are all the nice guys so shy? (sigh!) They are never straight forward, and it's too bad that the jerks always are, (bigger sigh!).

Marik and Ishizu both look very smug, I wonder why? Something very weird is going on...

I had almost forgotten about Joey in my interest in what had made Ishizu, Marik and Bakura look very smug, and what had made Yami, Yugi and Ryou look apprehensive.

A whistle drew back my attention to my very cute blond boyfriend.

"Hey Babe, do you forgive me yet? Please... I miss you already," wheedled Joey. The puppy-dog eyes were on full force.

I felt all of my defenses crumble. Those damn puppy-dog eyes are just too much, he is so cute.

"Come on babe, it's been a whole hour since you tormented me by breaking up with me and breaking my heart, don't be so cruel!" cried Joey, he flung himself at my feet.

I was trying to stop the smile on my face from spreading, I was almost giggling.

Passersby were watching with a rather condemning attitude, but were still interested in their own way.

I have got him right where I want him, hehehe.

"Well, I don't know Joey, I mean, I feel that you degrade me and every other woman in this city with your behavior, and you expect me to take you back, just like that?" I asked, forcing my face into a stern expression.

He is a goner.

**(Joey's POV)**

"You know that I would never look at any other woman seriously Mai, it is you that I love," I said, rather extravagantly.

Mai looked very surprised and happy; and she flung herself into my arms.

I returned her kiss, very enthusiastically. Then we hugged… she is squeezing me tightly.

I wonder what has made her so happy?

Wait a minute... Did I say that I loved her? Oh god I think I did, if I said that that's as good as proposing...

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

I am soo gone, if I take it back she'll kill me, and if I don't I'll be officially classed by the group as married. Life is very cruel.

A very scared looking me, looked at the group who were all giggling at my predicament, even Serenity. I was in no hurry to end this hug.

The minute this hug ends I'll have to face the group, I am doomed! (Help!), I have really got to get some new friends, maybe when Tea comes she'll help, she has always got lots of helpful advice, especially for me where Mai is concerned

**(Mai's POV)**

Isn't this fun, Joey isn't having a very good day at all, in fact I am beginning to worry because I doubt that he will take it back, because he doesn't want to break up with me again. If he doesn't take it back then we'll both be classed as practically married,...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This must be avoided at all costs, maybe Tea will have some ideas on how I can manipulate him into taking it back, when will she get here? I can't hug him forever, and the minute this hug breaks up, we'll have to face the group...

**(Impartial POV)**

Luckily Mai and Joey were having good luck today.

Tea appeared from around the corner to distract the group from the wildly embarrassed, still hugging, very red faced, Joey and Mai.

**(Tea's POV)**

Damn all buses to hell, why did it have to be late? Now everyone is going to blame me if something goes wrong, I hate being the last person to arrive.

I walked more hurriedly up to the group.

What's wrong with Bakura? He smiled at me, a genuine smile, not a smirk.

Marik just winked at me, I think he is trying to flirt!

What the hell is going on?

Yami looks very nervous, damn it. Why is he so good-looking? Why do I have such a crush on him? And why the hell can't he ask me out on a date? Yugi says he likes me, why is he so shy? After all he was a pharaoh; I would have thought that he would have been more commanding and less of a wimp.

Ryou looks depressed, did he and Bakura split up? I hope not, poor Ryou.

Serenity and Tristan look happy to see me; sometimes I am so jealous of those two love birds.

Ishizu looks very happy… no smug, like my cat, Fluffy, after she has eaten a lot of cream (which is her favorite food).

Mai and Joey are hugging, and they are both bright red, what is going on here?

I walked right up to Joey and Mai.

"Are you two alright?" I asked puzzledly.

"Oh they're just fine Tea," said Yugi giggling.

"Yeah, Joey just told Mai that he loved her," said Tristan.

My mouth fell right open.

Joey and Mai glared their full combined hatred at Tristan, and finished hugging.

I almost grinned.

So they have gotten themselves into another mess, and now they need my help to get out of it, how typical!

I went forward to give Mai a hug, "Oh congratulations, I am so happy for you!" I said loud enough for the group to hear.

"Please get me out of this mess," Mai whispered, so that the group wouldn't hear.

"Alright, but it will be a little embarrassing," I whispered back to my friend.

"I can handle that, just not this," whispered Mai.

"Make sure that Joey goes along with it," I whispered.

I then moved out of the hug.

Time to get on with the show!

"So then Mai, I guess that I owe you ten dollars, you were right," I said out loud.

This momentarily confused the group, (Joey and Mai included).

Then Mai nudged Joey.

"Oh, why do you owe Mai ten dollars then?" asked Joey, with much prompting.

Oh God they deserve this, I am so sick of getting them out of trouble, maybe they'll think more next time.

"Well, we had a bet going, that she couldn't convince you to say that you loved her in front of the group," I said smoothly lying through her teeth.

"Well, she did ask me as a personal favour, if I would," said Joey, airily making it up as he went along, fooling absolutely no one.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I mock accused Mai.

"Look Tea, you never said that I couldn't ask Joey to say it, so hand over the ten dollars already," said Mai.

I handed it over, pretending to laugh.

She had better hand my money back!

Marik, Bakura and Yami had been staring at me the whole time, continuously.

What the hell is up with those three? I am pretty sure that I don't look weird, and that nothing is wrong with how I look, Yugi would have told me for sure by now. Well I don't entirely mind Yami staring at me, but still I wonder what could have happened in between one day and the next to change things so much?

As for Marik and Bakura, well their attention is no where near as desirable as Yami's attention is...

My attention roved back over the group.

Yep, Ryou is really upset, alright, I wonder why, and I bet that it has something to do with Bakura, I wonder if this staring thing is to do with the Ishtar family, both Ishizu and Marik are looking very smug indeed.

"So guys, what shall we do today?" I asked brightly.

"Why don't you decide?" said Marik.

"Yeah, let's hear what you think," said Bakura

Okay, I think that I need a psychiatrist now, Marik is trying to be seductive and even worse, so is Bakura. Yami on the other hand is staring at the sky now.

What is with all the winks and seductive glances? They are even asking for my opinions, and I know they are uninterested in morals and friendship, I also know that they have never liked me before, and I am not entirely sure that they even knew my name before today, so what the hell is going on?

**(Ryou's POV)**

Well Tea got Mai and Joey out of trouble again, if she charged for her help she would be very rich indeed. I think that she is a very good friend; I wish that she could help me, but she is the cause of the problem, and she doesn't even know.

I think that if she knew about this bet it wouldn't be on, which is probably why Ishizu created rule three (Don't tell Tea), in the first place. Bakura is pulling out the fancy moves to win this bet; he isn't bad at this seduction role.

Why is he using them on Tea and not me, (Despairing cry to the Heavens!) Ra damn him he is cruel! I know this is all because of a stupid bet that Ishizu set up with him, Marik and the pharaoh, but did he have to accept it, he knows how sensitive I am. He accepted without asking me how I felt about him seducing Tea.

Last night when he tried to 'snuggle' I went and slept in the couch. Why does his entire life revolve around defeating Yami? Can't he just move on? (Sigh) He'll never do that, because he'll never beat Yami. I know that Bakura wouldn't deliberately hurt me like this, although admittedly it is kind of debatable.

So now I get to watch my boyfriend try and seduce a girl, whom he hates and has wanted to seal up in the shadow realm since he met her. This seems only slightly odd to me (I have been around Bakura far too long), and all because he wants to beat Yami. This is the only part that does make sense. Bakura is far too competitive, especially where Yami is concerned.

Poor Tea, I almost feel sorry for her, she looks very scared, like a hunted rabbit, God damn it, I wish we could switch places, what I wouldn't give for Bakura to look at me that way! (sigh) Life just isn't fair.

"Ryou, what would you like to do?" Tea asks me.

"Umm... How about we go to a... coffee shop and decide there," I said, rather wildly. I can see a coffee shop sign about half a block down the street… so what if I am not original or creative?

Besides, I think that this is a good choice, just to be on the safe side. Last time when I suggested shopping all the boys found a hundred ways to show me how immensely unpopular my choice was.

Okay so liking to shop is a girl thing, so what I AM GAY and proud of it, I LOVE TO SHOP!

However most of the guys don't, and being tripped and accidentally jabbed repeatedly gets boring and painful (boring for them, painful for me), however they did become more creative later in the day, much to my misfortune.

It is a good thing the girls got me to walk with them… away from the guys, or I think I would have been in hospital by the end of the trip.(especially since the girls made the guys pay for everything!) (Hehehe!)

"Good idea Ryou," said Malik, surprising me, I blink.

"Yeah good idea, let's go," said Tea.

We'll all be going now, all of the others are as confused as Tea, and they want to find out what's going on.

We all went to the coffee shop. What an ironic place for people who hate coffee as much as we all do. They must really be curious to find out what is going on.

"Hey Tea, why don't you order coffee's for the whole group?" Ishizu asked.

"Uhh... okay," said Tea, looking a little puzzled.

I don't blame her for being curious, everyone in this group hates the taste of coffee, so why would we drink it even if we went into a coffee shop?

"Don't worry I'll go with you to help you carry everything," said Ishizu smoothly.

So she wants the rest of the group to know about the bet, and she is getting Tea out of the way, hehehe, Yami, Bakura and Malik are going to be so embarrassed! Serves them right!

Tea and Ishizu left the group to go up to the counter, far enough away to be out of ear shot.

"Okay, what is going on?" demanded Mai authoritivly.

"Ummm..." began Yami.

"Well, there is a bet going between me the thief and the pharaoh," said Malik smoothly.

"What kind of a bet?" asked Joey.

"WhoeverisaskedbyTeatoKaiba'sdancefirstwins," said Yami very fast, his face was bright red.

The group showed its shock and amusement, by falling off their chairs. They quickly recovered and sat back down.

"WHAT?" shrieked Tristan.

"My sister suggested it as a different challenge, after all getting a girl to ask you to a dance is harder than losing a card game against the pharaoh," said Malik.

"I am not surprised that Yami agreed, but you two?" said Serenity sweetly.

Yami went about ten shades redder, Yugi smirked along with the rest of the group.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Yami, trying to hide his blush.

"That you have the biggest crush on her and you know it!" yelled Bakura.

Yami grabbed Bakura by the shirt, and they both gave each other death glares.

"Ryou, how do you feel about this?" Joey asked me.

"What Bakura wants to do is his own business, it has nothing to do with me," I said coldly.

The group raised an eyebrow at my tone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Malik enquired.

Bakura broke out of the pharaoh's grip and grabbed Malik by the shirt.

"Stay out of this," he hissed.

Malik just gave a sarcastic grin "I wouldn't dream of causing trouble," he said.

No one believed him, not even the naïve Serenity.

"I still can't believe that you two are entering in this stupid contest all for the sake of beating Yami," said Mai, directing her comment to Malik and Bakura.

"Hey, we're competitive!" said Malik playfully "Besides I am not involved with anyone at the moment!" he said, playfully grinning at Bakura, who looked ready to smash his face in.

"What the hell is going on?" came the furious voice of Ishizu.

The whole group sweatdropped, because behind her was Tea.

Uh oh, I wonder if she heard?

**(Impartial POV)**

"Malik, Bakura, break this up immediately," said Ishizu, she grabbed them firmly by the ears and walked out of the coffee shop, the rest of the group followed thankfully leaving the much hated coffee behind.

"So where should we go now?" asked Serenity brightly.

The whole group was continuously staring at Tea, this 'game' had intrigued them.

"I know," shouted Mai "There's a karaoke bar just over there!" she shrieked. Mai grabbed Serenity, Ishizu and Tea hands and raced off towards the bar. All the guys' sweatdropped.

"I can't go in a karaoke bar!" wailed Bakura.

"Do you want the pharaoh to win," screeched Malik.

The fire of competition ignited in Bakura's eyes.

Malik and Bakura raced off towards the bar. The rest of the group sweatdropped even more.

"I wonder if you'll win this contest Yami," said Tristan.

"Shut up Tristan," Yami growled, not wishing to admit that he did not have as much confidence in his abilities to win this contest as usual.

He wondered what mischief Malik and Bakura could get up to with Tea, in a karaoke bar?...

Oh no, not if he could help it.

Yami, the 'king of games', and the over protective (yet never personally appointed) protector of the virtues of a certain crush, (a.k.a. Tea) suddenly raced off in hot pursuit of Bakura and Malik. They wouldn't take advantage of his girl, not while he was around!

The rest of the group groaned, sweatdropped some more, and then followed the insane boy trio, who had followed the girls, into the bar.

**Well I hope I haven't disappointed. Please R & R and I'll update soon.**


	3. When Yami's sing or shriek

**Oh my God, I love you guys, everyone has been so nice and supportive, YAY! Anyway, if you haven't guessed the pairings here they are:**

**Yami/Tea - with Malik/Tea and Bakura/Tea hints**

**Ishizu/Shadi- with a lot of Seto/Ishizu references**

**Joey/Mai**

**Serenity/Tristan**

**Ryou/Bakura**

**Maybe Malik/OC**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please review.**

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

**_Chapter Three- When Yami's Sing (or Shriek)_**

**(Impartial POV)**

The group met up with Bakura, Tea, Ishizu, Malik, Yami, Mai and Serenity in the bar. There was a karaoke contest on at this bar, and it would start in about ten minutes. The bar was getting a little crowded.

Mai and Yugi began to talk, both had wicked smiles on their faces, and they were looking back at Tea and Yami.

Malik and Bakura just scowled. While Yami and Tea looked (understandably) extremely nervous.

The contest began, the group watched, animatedly, booing and clapping where appropriate. Malik tried to throw rotten fruit that he magiced up, but was unfortunately caught by Ishizu.

Apparently what she did to him was quiet painful, because everyone else around her rapidly squished up, as far away from her as possible, but Ishizu didn't mind that she had a lot of space around her all of a sudden.

**(Malik's POV)**

"Are you alright Malik?" asked Tea me, with concern in her big blue eyes.

Talk about finally, after all I had only been rolling around on the floor in 'agony' for ten minutes. (Sarcasm can never be overdone)

My 'agony' was suddenly forgotten, "I am fine now that someone cares," I said intensely staring at her and grabbing her hand, I pulled myself up so that we were face level.

Tea looked very confused; I can't say I blame her. And Bakura and Yami were giving me death glares. Well eyes aren't knives (Good thing too or I'd be long dead by now), so your fucking glares don't scare me! But they are kind of impressive...

I have to stop getting distracted and sidetracked like this!

I ignored them, and focused on the task at hand (no pun intended!), I softly kissed Tea's hand, and she blushed slightly, looking very confused.

The group was staring at us, even Bakura; he must think I am crazy, well HELLO! I have been at least partially insane for years! Even Ishizu is staring and not looking coolly unsurprised as usual, hehehe, I even shocked her! By Ra I am good!

No wait I am bad...

Bad, bad, bad...

Very bad infact, damn that saying, hmmm...

I wonder if you can say By Ra I am bad? Nah, it doesn't have quite the same ring.

Then Tea helped me up, and went to sit back beside Mai. She looked at me again, still puzzled.

I smirked at Yami and Bakura, telling them volumes without orally communicating anything.

Still I had liked the feel of her soft skin...

(AHHHHHHH!) The horror, I couldn't actually have a crush on little Miss Friendship could I?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**(Impartial POV)**

Tea was still musing about Malik, but then she suddenly found herself shoved up on the stage by Mai, and Yami was shoved up by Yugi.

"Mai, what the hell? Don't you even think about it!" yelled Tea.

Mai just smirked; she had won this round of the Tea/Mai embarrassment war.

Hikari you are going to pay for this, how could you do this to me?sent Yami

/Very easily, hehehe/ replied Yugi

Everyone was watching the stage, very amused by the reluctant performers. Tea and Yami finally moved into the center of the stage and grabbed their microphones.

"They will pay for this," they both murmured, and then each looked at the other in shock at hearing the same words echoed from the other's lips.

Yami and Tea smiled at each other shyly; maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

Maybe not...

The music began to play, both went scarlet.

It was from Grease, the song "you're the one that I want"

Yugi and Mai were high fiveing and all of the group, except for (of course) Bakura and Malik, they couldn't even begin to suppress their laughter.

Yami opened his mouth to sing, promising himself to get sweet revenge on Yugi.

Yami actually wasn't bad as singers go, he was a little shaky, but he was beside his crush and in front of an audience, so this can be forgiven.

"I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying!" sang Yami

Tea began to sing, she had a soft, velvety voice, that made Yami go all weak kneed. She wasn't nervous at all; in fact she was having fun and even laughing.

"You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do" she sang

Now the chorus, when they had to sing together, tricky.

"You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed" they both sang together, actually sounding pretty good and keeping in time with the music and each other.

Yami and Tea both began to go red, again, and the group couldn't stop laughing, even Malik and Bakura were converted from glaring at Yami to laughing with the group.

**(Yami's POV)**

If I ever get my hands on Yugi... (grrrrrrr)

He is a very dead hikari, puppy dog eyes or not! (insane laughter), okay slight exaggeration, I'll only throw him into a puddle or something if he uses the puppy dog eyes.

Actually maybe I won't do anything bad to him, (not permanent anyway); after all, this isn't too embarrassing. I am singing a love song with the girl of my dreams.

Things could be a whole lot worse.

I just wish that they would stop laughing.

"If you're filled  
With affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way" Tea sang.

I could have sworn she kept looking at me while she was singing that, she was flirting! By Ra, I am so a 'chick-magnet', whatever that strange phrase means...

Oh God... Tea just put her arm around my shoulder!

I think I am going to faint, and I don't need to be told that my face is redder than a tomato. The group is killing themselves with laughter this time, except for Malik and Bakura. I just maliciously smirk at them, they glare back. No one can out glare the 'king of games', and I had been afraid of losing this contest, NEVER! (Insane laughter)

I wonder if Tea would mind if I put my arm around her waist?...

/Why are you stalling? Make your move, put your arm around her waist or something/

I'm getting there

/Well hurry up the song is nearly over/

"I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man" I sang

I was ready to make the biggest gamble of my life. I put my arm around Tea's waist, hesitantly.

**(Tea's POV)**

Oh my god! Yami just put his arm around my waist, (WAHOO!)

"I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied" I sang

"I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove" Yami sang, he had his eyes on me.

"You better prove  
That my faith is justified" I sang, I was flirting, and so was he.

I am going to give Mai and Yugi a very big present.

"Are you sure" Yami sang.

"Yes I'm sure down deep inside" I responded. It felt like the song was just coming straight from the heart. I felt like Yami was telling me he likes me.

Wait, I think he does like me! I was so nervous about putting my arm around his shoulder, but I could have always used the friendship thing to back it up if my feelings are unreciprocated.

I am trying to stop my face from going red, and I think that I am a whole lot more successful than Yami, but still he does look very cute when he blushes.

Why are Bakura and Malik glaring at us like that? I really don't understand what is going on between those three.

If I was more naïve I would say that Bakura, Yami and Malik are all trying to get me to go out on a date with them, it is almost like a contest. But they wouldn't do that, there must be something else going on here.

I guess that Ryou and Ishizu have been getting stuck into Malik and Bakura about being nice to me... That is so sweet!

**(Yugi's POV)**

This is driving me insane; I have finally managed to get those two up on the stage singing the corniest of love songs and in each others arms. Why the hell are they so shy? And so blind? (sigh!) Isn't it obvious that they are totally in love with each other? The whole group knows this, so why can't they see it?...

"You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey" they sang together.

They are really starting to annoy me because I have put months of effort into matchmaking.

Did they notice? NO.

Did they get closer? NO.

I even tried sending them both love letters supposedly from the other, which backfired because they saw me send the letters to them. So then they thought that I liked them, not that I was trying to set them up! And I had Yami and Tea going on to me for months about how they liked me, but not in that way. (Insane shriek to the heavens!)

I have almost begun to tear my hair out.

NOOOOOOO!

I will remain calm and I will not abuse my hair or take out my frustrations on it.

I WILL REMAIN CALM!

Look at them, they are just hugging, and they are bright red, what's the deal? Alright that is it, I have had enough, if Yami doesn't tell her soon I'll do it myself.

/Did you hear that Yami? If you don't tell Tea how you feel soon I'll do it for you/ (very evil, extremely insane laugh)

WHAT? You wouldn't, come on Yugi, you know I am just being cautious

/Well, don't you think that two years is a long way past cautious/

There was no reply, but on stage Yami just went slightly redder.

I smirked, that shut him up!

"The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed" they sang together, the song was finished

The music was drawing to a close, damn! So close, and yet so bloody far away!

No, wait! Yami and Tea were looking at each other, hey now this is more like it. They had forgotten the crowd, and they only had eyes for each other...

This is it...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

How could they do this to me?

Tea just looks at Yami, and he looks back at her, embarrassed. They had caught the drunken comments of the man at the bar "So Kiss already!" This had ended the magical moment which the two had shared on stage.

That drunk had better pray that he'll never be left alone with me, he is on my death wish list which is steadily getting longer every time someone undoes one of my schemes.

No one appreciates the work of a hikari trying to get two very blind and thick people, one of whom is his yami, together. The world is an extremely unfair place. (Despairing cry to the Heavens!)

**(Malik's POV)**

Damn that pharaoh is good, if I don't pull up my socks he is going to win this contest for sure!

Good thing I have a plan, hehehe... the pharaoh is going down, girls and romance are two things that I am an expert on!

I grabbed Bakura, there was no time to explain my plan, I'd just have to hope that he'd go along with it. Bakura is mildly swearing, he was obviously very surprised, actually I am surprised too, what happened to all of that strength of his?

Ouch! That fucking bastard, why the hell is he pinching me? He pinches very hard, I wonder how Ryou puts up with it?

Metal note to self, next time avoid being pinched by Bakura.

OUCH! (he bloody did it again)

We have nearly reached the stage; the whole group is staring at us like we have gone mad. I think I must have...

I select the music; I shove a struggling Bakura up on stage and jump up behind him.

The music plays, it is from Grease again! This time the song is 'Grease lightning'

I can't believe that I am doing this, and all for a bet, but I am not going to wear a dress again!

I have already worn one six times...

Oh well a small consolation is that Bakura has worn one nine times. And all because of the bloody pharaoh, well I am not losing this time, YOU'RE GOING DOWN PHARAOH! (insane/evil laughter!)

"If you want to beat the pharaoh, then go along with this, or we are sunk," I whisper to my 'friend'. (for lack of a better word)

Understanding dawns on his face, what the hell did he think I was doing this for? Please don't tell me he still believes that I am totally insane (only partially, and I take pride in that!)? I guess some people never learn...

I can't believe this I am actually on a stage, with an albino tomb robber behind me who is still staring at me in absolute horror, and an audience who are all cracking up. And that I am actually going to sing, all those years of shower singing had better pay off! OR ELSE!

"Why this car is automatic

It's systematic

It's hydromatic

Why it's a grease lightning (Grease lightning)" I sang

I began to sing, hey I am not half bad, I am actually pretty good! Pretty damn good! (As a matter of fact) The group's jaws have all dropped to the floor, even Ishizu's, hehehe.

"We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads

oh yeah" I sang

"Keep talking whoa keep talking" Bakura sang

Life just isn't fair, he is really good, did he have musical training? I bet he did the sneak and didn't tell me just so he could humiliate me like this and win this stupid contest, some people are so selfish!

"Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah" I sang

"I'll get the money, i'll kill to get the money" Bakura sang

"With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door

You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit

In Grease Lightning" I sang

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go" We sang

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial

(Grease lightning go grease lightning)

You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go" We sang

Okay, exaggerating again, maybe he is just a little better, but we do make a pretty good duo! The pharaoh is going to lose! (insane laugh)

**(Ryou's POV)**

Malik really surprised me, he is going all out to win this contest, his voice isn't too bad, he is pretty good in fact.

But Bakura is fantastic!

"We'll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins

oh yeah

We'll pound 'em in the dashboard and duel muffler twins

oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon

Grease lightning" Bakura sang

Okay, now I am drooling, and I know it. It's just he is such a good singer and so bloody hot! Why the hell is he trying to seduce Tea and not me? He hates Tea, he just wants to beat the pharaoh, why must he do this to me? (Despairing cry to the Heavens)

I can guess why they are singing such a corny song, one; it is great for a duo, two; Malik is insane, and three; most girls love Grease.

I wonder what kind of an impression this will make on Tea?

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

Grease lightning go grease lightning

Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial

Grease lightning go grease lightning

You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning" They sang

The pharaoh is glaring at Bakura and Malik, who are taking no notice. Someone is jealous! Very jealous! (hehehe) I bet that if Ishizu hadn't forbidden sabotage those two crazy singers would be in the Shadow realm right now!

Tea is watching, she looks slightly curious, and she has a slight blush, but is she looking at Bakura or Malik?

Oh God, I think she is looking at both!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Calm down Ryou, just because she is blushing while she is looking at your boyfriend doesn't mean that she is going to take him away from you...

I AM GOING TO KILL HER, AFTER I KILL MALIK AND THE PHARAOH, **AND BAKURA!**

How dare he flirt with her while he is on the stage like that, I never said he could do that, he is MINE!

Alright slight exaggeration, I want him to be mine, how could he just magic up a flower and throw it to her from the stage, especially a red rose!

I have some 'issues' that I need to resolve with Bakura.

Malik is even worse though, he threw her his jacket, like he is some big rock star, then it turned into a big bouquet of flowers, what the hell is with that?...

I reckon he is seriously deluded.

The pharaoh is trying to kill Bakura and Malik, I don't think Tea has really noticed, she is paying far too much attention to the stage for both my and the pharaoh's liking.

Jesus the pharaoh is very strong; Tristan, Joey, Mai, Ishizu, Serenity and Yugi are only just holding him down...

Maybe I should help, I don't want him to hurt Bakura, and from the way he looks now, I think he will.

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

Grease lightning go grease lightning

Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial

Grease lightning go grease lightning

You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning" they sang

The song is nearly over; please hurry, before all hell (a.k.a. the pharaoh) breaks loose.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Hehehehehehehehehehehehe... (insane shriek)

"Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning" We sang and finished

The pharaoh's girlfriend isn't paying him any attention, and his little friends are only just holding him back.

I am wildly smirking/gloating, and that is just pissing him off even more.

Maybe I shouldn't, what if he breaks loose? Uh oh...

WAIT! Ryou looks angry? (Not possible) Really angry? (Practically Impossible) What's the deal? Okay so maybe I threw her a flower, is he really that possessive? I guess so…

Where's the trust? Does he honestly think that I would throw him over for Tea? As if, he is way cuter than her...

But she is way prettier and hotter than he is...

Wait...

Why did I think that?

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) Do I have a crush on Tea? Oh God I even know her name, this is bad. Ryou is going to go nuts!...

If he finds out...

but who says he will? I won't tell...

Damn Tea has stopped staring at last, and she is helping her friends hold the pharaoh back. And now that she isn't looking at us he has calmed down.

"Well, at least you have done something useful, and stopped drooling over Malik and Bakura," commented Mai.

Tea's blushing, she is redder than a tomato, and the pharaoh, boy does he look mad!

"Still you and Yami did make a very cozy and cute couple when you were up there," teased Serenity

Wow and I thought that they were blushing before, now they are both blushing, a lot.

Malik is a dead man, not only did I just completely humiliate myself, because of him, but I also alienated my hikari, whom I think I love, but I am not entirely sure, and found out that I could have a crush on a girl whom I thought I hated.

Note to self; try and define love so that this dilemma doesn't happen again, also try and find out if it is possible for a person to be in love and have a crush at the same time.

And people on soap opera's think their lives are complicated? They have nothing on me! (groan) I am so unlucky, poor little me, I am just an ancient tomb robber. I can't take all of this in-depth emotion. (Pitiful wail!)

**I hope I didn't disapoint. I'll update soon.**


	4. An Interesting Twist

**Hey, I'm back, I hope people like the developements in this chapter, 'cause I know I definitely do. Enjoy!**

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

**_Chapter Four- An Interesting Twist!_**

**(Impartial POV)**

Tea was just walking out of the bar, with Yugi, Yami, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura, Malik, Ishizu, Ryou and Joey behind her.

"Hey Tea!" came a voice.

Tea turned around to see Johnny Steps.

"Oh, Hi Johnny, what's up?" asked Tea.

"I was wondering if we could have another dance contest Tea, after all, this time I promise not to cheat," said Johnny.

"Uhh... okay, if you want," said Tea.

"Good, by the way if I win, why don't you and I go to Kaiba's dance together?" said Johnny smiling, he added this in almost as an after thought.

"Alright, but only if you win!" said Tea, laughing, the challenge was clear in her voice.

The whole group sweatdropped, and Yami, Bakura and Malik were imagining thousands of knives repeatedly stabbing into Johnny's head.

"Let's go Tea," said Johnny.

Johnny and Tea walked off to the arcade, with the whole group behind them. Some members of the group were almost bursting with laughter, while others were extremely ill humored about the stakes of this little contest. Namely Bakura, Yami and Malik. But Ryou personally hoped that Johnny would win.

The arcade was rapidly coming closer as the gang continued to walk down the street, Yami, Bakura and Malik continued to stare daggers at Johnny's back, and Johnny had his arm around Tea.

"Alright Tea, are you ready?" asked Johnny, he walked into the Arcade.

"The question is; are you ready to lose?" asked Tea as she walked in behind him.

**(Tea's POV)**

It is time to teach Johnny what dancing is really about. He was boasting that he has become a great choreographer and is very well known in the industry. But this isn't what dancing is all about, it is about putting a little of your heart into it because you love dancing. That is what I believe anyway. If Johnny hasn't figured this out yet and is still boasting about his skills then I can still beat him no matter how good he is, because I love dancing, and I put my whole heart into it.

Johnny has already gone up to machine. So it's a new one; good. He is selecting many options, no doubt to his own advantage. Oh well, that still won't help him win.

"So Johnny are you ready?" I ask challengingly, my friends aren't the only ones who are competitive. I think they have rubbed off on me, and my passion for dancing.

"If you think you can handle me babe," said Johnny.

He is going down!

NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF YAMI!

"The question is, can you handle me?" I asked.

Johnny smirked, "We'll see," he said.

We both stepped up to the floor. The music began, I let it speak to me, I danced with my heart and let the music tell me how to move. I began to move, I didn't need open eyes to know what was happening around me. Because somehow I already knew.

**(Malik's POV)**

This is kind of interesting...

In a very weird and disturbing way. Tea is really hot, and has a great body, I had no idea she was so good at dancing. Johnny has no hope and he can see it, Tea hasn't even got her eyes open.

Yami is still glaring at Johnny, but he is also constantly distracted by Tea, he keeps blushing whenever he looks at her, and I can see why!

The way she moves, so gracefully, so fluid, so incredible. It is like her dancing is just as natural to her as breathing...

BY THE GODS THAT GIRL IS INCREDIBLE!

Johnny is just staring at her, he isn't even trying anymore, I can't say that I blame him. I think it is quite clear that not only is she out of his league in dancing, but she is also out of his league in general.

Tea just won the dance contest! (WAHOOOOOOO!)

Now there shall be no one who can stop me in my evil plans! Not the Pharaoh, not Bakura and not even Ishizu! (evil/insane laugh).

**(Tea's POV)**

I look back over at my friends, they are staring, and Bakura, Malik and Yami are blushing slightly...

Well Yami more than slightly...

Okay that is definitely weird...

I smiled, "Looks like you lost your bet Johnny, now what will you do?" I asked.

"You could take me to Kaiba's dance as loser's compensation," he said.

Okay he has a major crush on me, but it's too bad I just can't stand his hair!

Why are Bakura, Yami and Malik giving Johnny death glares?...

"Sorry Johnny, maybe another time, after all that was the stakes if you won, not if you lost, no rewards for losers," I said teasingly, even flirtatiously.

I never said I was a saint, besides I am going to use any means necessary to try and get Yami to notice me, even (distasteful moan) flirting with Johnny. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"HEY TEA!" yelled Mai, "Let's go!" she finished.

"Okay, I'll be right with you," I yelled back.

I turned back to Johnny "Thanks for everything, this was really fun; just remember that real dancing comes from your heart, not from a ton of choreographing and memorization. I hope we do this again in another couple of years," I said.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek, for hardly more than a second. After all he was so nice, and I felt kind of guilty for humiliating him and turning him down in the same five minutes.

Johnny went bright red, much to my satisfaction.

I walked back to my friends.

Mai, Joey, Ishizu, Serenity, Tristan, Yugi and Ryou were uncontrollably laughing, but Bakura, Yami and Malik were glaring back at the still blushing Johnny.

They looked as if they had homicidal impulses, the glares had gone past death glares into another realm altogether. I wonder why, I know kissed his cheek, but was that it? Why would that upset them? There is still something that I don't understand going on here.

**(Yami's POV)**

Okay I am calm, breathe in one… two… three… breathe out. Just because the girl I am in love with kissed another guy on the cheek doesn't mean that she likes him. I am sure that this is a misunderstanding.

I BEAT JOHNNY IN A DUEL AND I'LL BLOODY DO IT AGAIN. HE IS GOING DOWN, (TO THE SHADOW REALM) (evil insane laugh)

/Yami, are you okay/

I am fine Yugi

/Well it is just that you seem to have broken a link on the chain holding the puzzle. Don't you think you should let go before you do more damage? Just some advice/

Okay so maybe I had gripped the chain a little too tight, it was just a little crushed and broken in some places.

Steel these days, so weak (sigh), nothing is like it was in the good old days when I was pharaoh. I had women throwing themselves at me and chains that never broke...

Well until Bakura was put in the dungeon anyway…

Yugi, you don't think she likes him do you?

/Why are you asking me? Ask her yourself, and then admit that you are madly in love with her/

I am not! I just have a small crush

/Do you want me to give her your diary? That would enlighten her immensely/

Sometimes the evilness of my hikari astonishes even me. I didn't even know he knew where I put my diary. Wait if he knew where I put it then that meant...

You read my diary?... What happened to privacy?...

(mental smirk from Yugi) /Actually I haven't read it, Grandpa found it and read it, and then he told me that you were really perverted. And that you had a really big crush on Tea/

I wonder if Ishizu would see sending Yugi's Grandpa to the shadow realm as breaking the rules? But Yugi will use the puppy dog eyes on me, or worse he'll let me go hungry and won't help me with Tea...

Ra hates me.

Doesn't your Grandpa understand about privacy?

/Well since he found it on top of your desk, not hidden or anything, he assumed that it wasn't private/

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best hiding place. I swear if I were still pharaoh that old man would never have been allowed anywhere near me...

Still he shouldn't have read it, and don't you dare show it to Tea

/It's not my fault my Grandpa is nosy, besides I guess this means that there is a lot of perverted shit in it right/

I am not going to answer that, okay so maybe there is some perverted shit in it, but I have been locked in a puzzle for 5000 years plus, DOESN'T THAT ALLOW FOR SOME LEE-WAY?...

"Hey Yami, what are you two discussing?" cut in Malik.

"Nothing," I said glaring at my counterpart, if he says anything, he is toast.

You hear that? You say anything and you're toast

"Doesn't sound like nothing," commented Bakura.

I swear as soon as the ban is off I'll send the tomb robber and the lunatic to the shadow realm, just to pay them back for annoying me so much.

"It was nothing that concerns you Malik anyway, we were discussing my grandpa, he has been annoying Yami a little," said Yugi.

"In what way?" asked Joey.

"Well..." said Yugi pathetically.

"He doesn't understand privacy," I practically yelled.

I stormed off, I was really annoyed. AND I MEAN PISSED OFF!

I went into the park, one of my favorite places, looking out over the pond, I could throw a few stones, maybe try and skip them, even though I am lousy at it. For some stupid reason it always makes me feel better.

On second thoughts I won't throw any rocks, I don't really want to embarrass myself like that too much right now.

I just looked out over the pond, I felt calmer, maybe I won't send Yugi's grandpa to the shadow realm...

Provided he makes me some pancakes... with maple syrup!

I LOVE PANCAKES!

"Hey Yami, wait up!" yelled a voice from behind me, could it be Tea?

It is Tea! She must care about me a little to follow me like that, but does she like me as a friend or as something more? This contest is trickier than I thought.

I began to run over my hair with my hands, the spikes are still there (thank Ra), I often have nightmares involving big pairs of scissors chopping off my spikes.

Well, someone up there certainly likes me. Not only is it nearly sunset, in the park, which is a very romantic time, but I have my girl with me and no one else around...

Yup no doubt about it Ra definitely lo...

DID I SAY NO ONE ELSE IN THE PARK?

THIS MUST BE A SIGN THAT RA DEFINITELY HATES ME!

Not only are Malik, Joey, Mai, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan and Serenity coming up behind Tea, but MALIK HAS PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER!

Will resist homicidal impulses…

Will not kill Malik…

I am a pharaoh I have self control, I am cool, regal, calm, dignified…

WHY THE HELL HAS SHE CHOSEN HIM OVER ME!

/Yami, are you sure you're alright/

Everything is just peachy Yugi

/Look Malik has just put his arm around Tea, big deal, are you going to curl up into a ball and say that he has beaten you, JUST BECAUSE OF THAT/

erm...uh...

Since when did Yugi get such a mean streak? He is definitely bossy, when did this change occur, last I checked I had at least 5000 years on him, giving me seniority and you would have thought mastery, but no...

/If you really were a pharaoh you must have been a pretty bad one, you are giving up so easily. A true pharaoh wouldn't give up so easily on a girl he loves/

I AM A TRUE PHARAOH

/Then act like one and stop acting like a child/

Now that's an insult, I'm not childish, I always act dignified. I always act like a pharaoh. (I completely ignored all of the embarrassing and very uncool moments that are bought into question by this statement)

I looked at Tea again, why the hell do I always feel like I am melting when I look at her? All of my confidence drains away...

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

/It's called love Yami. And if you had been paying any attention to Tea before, you would have noticed she looks pretty uncomfortable with Malik, not like when she was with you/

Wait, Yugi is right, she definitely looks uncomfortable, hmmm...

/Yami instead of moaning about Tea choosing other people over you, get in there and make her realise how much you care, otherwise HOW ELSE IS SHE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER/

Yugi was right, I was going to have to swallow my pride and do something very hard, I was going to have to (groan) apologise.

Sorry Yugi, you're right, I let Malik and Johnny rattle me, you're right, this is one contest I am going to win

Maybe Yugi has a point, she probably still likes me, and anyway I have never lost a contest yet and I don't intend to lose this one either!

"Hey Yami, are you alright?" asked Tea, her eyes were full of concern; she was paying no attention to Malik.

"I am fine Tea," I said, "are you alright?" I asked.

"I am fine Yami," said Tea, she has completely forgotten Malik, and he looks rather annoyed by this.

Ha! No one defeats the KING OF GAMES! AND I MEAN NO ONE! (evil insane laugh)

**(Yugi's POV)**

Yami's eyes are glowing, almost flaming, he is back in the game. It is a good thing he is focused again. I just wish he'd stop calling this a contest and treating it like one. He takes his feelings too lightly, and other peoples. He just doesn't want to be humiliated or hurt, but can't he see if he doesn't get out there he'll never live either.

People say that I am the naïve, light, silly half. Personally I think that the only time Yami shows his true feelings or courage is when he is dueling or helping someone he loves.

He needs to get out more, I am such a bad example, but the group isn't much better...

Especially Joey and Mai, honestly after all the work the group put in to get them together, most of the time though, I honestly think that we needn't have bothered, because of their attitudes. (sigh)

I guess matchmaking just isn't really my thing.

"Look guys," said Tea, untangling herself (with great difficulty) from Malik, "I think I should go home now, I'll see you tomorrow," she said walking away.

Thank goodness, day one was over, only twenty days more left...

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now...

Calm down Yugi, Tea will have to decide before the twenty days are up, I just really hope she'll decide soon.

**Well, I hope it was of a small interest to you... well it must be if you made it this far. Anyway, please R & R, and I will try to update soon!**


	5. Lots of Very, Very, Very Long Nights

**Oh, wow, I am feeling the love, Yay I got compliments, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I am glad you like my rather insane and twisted piece of writing. - By the way I put the pairings up in chapter 3, and they're going to stay. Enjoy!**

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

_**Chapter Five- Lots of Very, Very, Very Long Nights**_

**(Yugi's POV- continued)**

I went up the stairs, it was about ten o'clock and I was tired and I wanted sleep. Yami had gone to bed about half an hour ago. I doubted that he had gone to sleep, I think he just likes some quiet time at the end of the day. He is probably trying to plan his moves for tomorrow…

That or avoid my Grandpa, who keeps teasing him about his diary and Tea.

"Good night Grandpa!" I yelled down the stairs at my Grandpa.

"Good night Yugi, good night Yami!" yelled my Grandpa back up the stairs. He was reading a new magazine he had bought on duel monsters; he would probably be up all night. (sigh!)

"Hey Yugi," said Yami, appearing at the top of the stairs, he looked very nervous, "Could I, uh, talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I asked.

Yami walked into his room, I followed him in, I sat on the armchair and he sat on the bed.

"I was just idly curious, but how do you tell a girl you like her?" asked Yami.

I blinked; what the hell did he just say?

Is this some kind of joke?

Idly curious?

Yeah right, pull the other one!

Yami the self-assured, self-confident, ancient pharaoh has no idea how to tell a girl how he feels?

"I, uh, Yami, what the hell are you saying?" I managed to stutter.

"That I have no idea how you tell a girl that you like her, and I never learned how," said Yami plaintively.

Okay, maybe if he knew how to do that it could help his chances at winning this contest a little. I guess I never explained to him how things work now days and all he has seen are soap opera romances. Maybe I should have done this years ago...

Still I can't believe he hasn't picked it up and he never did. I guess I never considered the fact that Yami had lost his social skills, but then again he was in a puzzle for five thousand years, I guess that would make anyone lose their social skills. Also he was the pharaoh, and I guess there were different customs in Ancient Egypt.

Tell me about it; the girls were flinging themselves at me, now that was the life... None of this girl chasing nonsense

/I know how you feel, just don't ever let Tea or any other girl hear you say that/

"Okay Yami, you want to learn about modern day courting? I'll teach you," I said outloud.

My tiredness was forgotten, Yami was going to get this, even if I had to bash it through his very thick skull. And Yami was going to win this bloody contest and get Tea to be his girlfriend, if it was the last thing I did!

"By the way hikari, is it a good idea to send flowers to a girl you like?" asked Yami.

"Where did you get that idea?" I demanded.

"From the T.V. I saw the girl look happy when she got given flowers. So I rang up the florist and asked them to send some flowers to Tea's house for Tea," said Yami.

"That was very smart Yami, you already seem to know a bit about modern day courting, which is good," I praised.

YES! One step forward, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all...

"By the way, I told the flower people to say the flowers were from a secret admirer, is that a bad thing?" asked Yami.

"Don't you want Tea to know you sent them?" I asked.

"Well, what if she doesn't like them?" Yami asked. He clearly had quite a lot of issues with rejection still.

NO! Ten steps back, okay, so maybe we had a little further to go than I had thought...

**(Ryou's POV)**

It's 10:30, and dinner is only just ready, which is really odd, that isn't the only strange thing in the house though. Bakura is wearing an apron, which is very disturbing, to say the least...

I am very nervous now, something is up, not only has Bakura actually managed to try and cook me dinner without burning down the kitchen...

Though there was admittedly an awful lot of smoke coming out from it and at one point my yami had to go running for a fire extinguisher. But it's all okay now and he has a very self satisfied smirk on his face...

He has also set the table and lit candles. He is definitely trying to get into my good books. I wonder why?

"So Ryou, can you guess what we are having for dinner?" asked Bakura, he is almost jumping around like a puppy (a really disturbing image when associated with Bakura), what is wrong with him?

"Ummm... no," I replied honestly. I can't tell what the hell that burnt mush is supposed to be.

"It's chicken and chips!" cried Bakura.

"What's the chicken and what is the chips?" I asked; I really wish I hadn't.

Bakura pointed at some very black spiky objects "These are the chips," and he said pointing at the burnt mush "this is the chicken," he said proudly.

"Very good job Bakura," I actually managed to say.

OKAY LET'S GET ONE THING CLEAR! I AM NOT EATING THAT NO MATTER WHAT! I REFUSE TO EAT IT.

"Well Ryou, I had better give you some dinner while it is still hot," said Bakura, he put some burnt mush (originally a whole chicken) and some burnt sticks (originally oven bake fries) on my plate, and then on his own.

I can't figure out how he managed to turn a whole chicken into mush, it must actually be possible, because I saw his rubbish pile, and there were no chicken off cuts... and come to think of it there were no bones!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I DEFINITELY REFUSE TO TOUCH THAT CHICKEN-MUSH!

Bakura was wriggling like a puppy still, (I still wonder why that image is totally wrong when you think of Bakura?) he was waiting for me to eat his really unappetizing looking creation. I was waiting for him to try it first; I wanted to see if he would fall down dead.

"Well, aren't you going to try some hikari?" Bakura almost purred.

"I was waiting for you to have the first taste, after all you were the chef," I said quite truthfully.

Bakura smiled, the stupid baka, I wasn't complimenting him at all.

Bakura took a bite. Bakura's face went green and his eyes bulged out of his head, he went to the bathroom and threw up. Then he began to brush his teeth.

I sighed, I cleared away Bakura's wonderful banquet. (I am getting more sarcastic than he is everyday, he is really a very bad influence on me, sigh!) Then I made some pasta, it was quick and easy, and it was as far away from chicken and chips as I was going to get in this house.

Oh well, some good has come out of this, he'll be scarred for life now. He'll never cook again, which is a good thing, because I am not going to keep paying to repair the kitchen on the rare occasion when he tries to be helpful.

Bakura walked into the kitchen, he still looked a little green and pale.

Better him than me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think we'll have pasta tonight," I informed my yami, he had better make no mistake about who rules this kitchen.

"Yeah, pasta would be good," said Bakura weakly, I think he is still feeling the effects of his cooking, what a shame! (sarcastic, evil giggle)

No doubt about it, he is a very bad influence on me, I am getting eviler by the day... but he isn't becoming any more good, how is that fair?

I carefully watched the pasta, it would be ready in a few minutes, thank god, because I am very hungry.

"Hikari," said Bakura.

"Yes," I responded absently, still eyeing the pasta.

"Is it a good idea to send a girl flowers, saying that they are from a secret admirer?" he asked.

"Ummm, yes. Why?" I asked.

Surely he wouldn't have...

"Because I sent some to Tea," said Bakura, really fast, anxiously watching my reaction.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I AM GOING TO KILL TEA, AFTER I KILL BAKURA!

BUT FIRST, I AM GOING TO KILL ISHIZU...

After all she started this stupid contest, and she is going to pay, believe me she is going to pay!

Everyone thinks I am so innocent, well they haven't seen true evil yet! (insane evil laugh)

"Ryou, are you alright?" Bakura asked me.

The stupid baka, what the hell does he think? My boyfriend just sent flowers to a girl he hates, and not to me, to win a contest, just to humiliate Malik and the pharaoh.

NO I AM DEFINITELY NOT OKAY!

"Sure Bakura, why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked my yami.

Bakura just looked relieved and smiled.

HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND SARCASM AT ALL! (sweatdrop)

"The flowers were a very good idea Bakura, girls love flowers, by the way, where did you get such a clever idea?" I asked; (very impressively, I actually managed to sound calm.)

"I got the idea off the TV," said Bakura sounding like a small child impressing his parents.

THE TV IS GOING!

I always knew that TV was a very bad influence on Bakura, now I know why!

**(Ishizu's POV)**

Something was up; my little brother never ever cleans his room, or helps to wash up, what is going on? Not only is he smiling non stop, but he is actually being obedient and respectful towards me.

I wonder if this has anything to do with the bet?...

If it does I only have another 19 nights of this at the most… Ra is very cruel.

I wonder what Malik wants from me though? I told him I wasn't going to let anyone cheat or have an advantage over the other, so what could he want from me?

"Ishizu, big sister, I was just wondering, do you think Tea likes receiving flowers?" asked Malik.

I blinked several times, The self proclaimed love expert was asking for my advice?

And on women, no less…

Alright will the real Malik step forward?

What the hell has happened to my little brother?

"I am sure that all girls like to receive flowers," I said.

"Oh good because I sent some to Tea," said Malik, he looked self-gratified and slightly relieved by my reply.

I smirked Malik wasn't in control here, I had the power over this game and we both knew it.

"You know how people say that secret admirer thing when sending flowers," he added.

I nodded, guessing what was coming.

"Well I did that, just to make things extra surprising and romantic for Tea," said Malik.

"You wouldn't have done that because you actually like her and have a crush on her, would you?" I asked teasingly.

Malik actually blushed slightly, and opened his mouth and closed it a few seconds later. I guess he hadn't expected that.

I hadn't expected it either; his reaction surprised me, my little brother and Tea? Oh this is too good!

Too bad she had such a big crush on Yami; my little brother had no chance if Yami told Tea how he felt.

"I don't have a crush on her," said Malik, regaining his dignity.

"So why were you blushing and looking like a loon, like you were in love," I said, as long as I could embarrass Malik I would play this for all it was worth. After all he always teases me about Shadi, it was payback time!

"I wasn't blushing, it's just your ridiculous question took me by surprise, that's all," Malik practically yelled.

"Whatever you say little brother," I said in a way that insinuated much, but alleged nothing. I knew it would irritate him, and I was right!

"I don't have a crush on her!" said Malik.

"I believe you," I said in the same tone.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" he screamed.

"My hearing is quite good Malik, there is no need to shout," I said.

Malik got himself under control, "I can't make you believe what you refuse to," he said smoothly.

That would work with almost anyone else except me.

"Okay I'll just go on believing that you have a crush on her then," I said happily.

Malik growled, "Of course sister, whatever you'd like, but remember, breathe a word about this to anyone else and I'll send Shadi exerts from your diary, with all of your secrets, i.e. the affairs with Seto Kaiba you concealed from him," he said smoothly.

Okay, so maybe writing everything in diaries isn't the best idea now days. I am sure Shadi would understand though, I mean Seto Kaiba wasn't the generous type and I had to get him to help Yami and Yugi back in the Battle city finals, so Seto demanded that in return for that favor I had to uhh... well I never pretended I was a saint.

Malik is taking desperate measures, he really hates being teased, I guess he likes Tea a lot... hehehe

That or he is scared of what Yami would do to him if he found out about Malik's little crush... even better, I love black mail!

"Why would you feel the need for such secrecy brother, unless you really did have feelings? After all if Tea thought you had a crush on her, she'd probably ask you to take her to the dance. Or do you just want fair play, an honorable competition?" I asked mockingly.

Malik blushed slightly, and then he glared at me.

"Goodnight, little brother, and one last tip. If you want to get anywhere with Tea, be direct, she is a little thick, and if you don't tell her how you feel, she'll never know," I said, I kissed him on the cheek.

I walked off to my room; I smirked wildly, for the first time in three years I had got one up on my brother. By Ra, revenge is very sweet!

**(Tea's POV)**

I sat in my room, trying to do Maths, it just wasn't working, and the holidays are only going to last for another five weeks. (sigh!) Why do teachers give so much homework, especially in the 2nd last year of school! It's not bloody fair!

My feelings were ranging around, who should I ask to the dance? Yami?

It seemed like we were beginning to get along well, but, if so why hadn't he asked me? Unless he didn't like me as much as Yugi claimed. Yugi said Yami was just shy, but I had been alone with Yami several times and he never even said anything to me then either...

WHY THE HELL CAN'T HE JUST TELL ME HOW HE FEELS? IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? A MAN WHO IS OPEN AND HONEST ABOUT THE WAY HE FEELS? DOES SUCH A MAN ACTUALLY EXIST?

As for Malik and Bakura, well I guess they are kind of hot... alright they are really hot, and they seem to have some good points and sides I never noticed before...

Wait, I can't think like this about them, I can't.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

What if I have a crush on them?

That's ridiculous, right? RIGHT?

Please God NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

God damn it, why is life suddenly so much more complicated?

Oh well, I still like Yami the most... I think... I hope...

I don't want to have a crush on a tomb keeper or a tomb robber, both of whom really freak me out. Still they are being really nice to me right now, I wonder why; there must be a reason...

Unless, (Ahhhhh!) a shocking thought, they have a crush on me. Then what'll happen if I pick Yami over them, will they be crushed? Oh dear, this isn't good.

OKAY EARTH TO TEA, WAKE UP!

First of all there is no way that Bakura or Malik could have a crush on you, to do that they need to like you, and they never have before, besides I am more than slightly unsure if they even experience emotions, let alone feel them deeply.

Second of all you like Yami; so who gives a damn about the way they feel.

Third of all, why the hell am I so paranoid about this, they don't like me, so how can they have a crush on me?

Unless, shock horror, I care about them.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay, calm down, just chill out.

The strategy for tomorrow is as follows:

Find out how Yami, Bakura and Malik all feel about me.

Get Yami to ask me to the dance.

Maybe try and patch up what ever is wrong in the relationship between Bakura and Ryou.

Another good reason Bakura couldn't have a crush on me, he is gay!

Wait, what if he is bi? Well either way I am not going to let him upset Ryou any more.

As for Malik, well, I'll work that out later, he is a very handsome and very insane boy, but if Yami doesn't like me, I guess Malik is better than nothing.

**(Impartial POV)**

This night was going to last forever in the memories of certain people, in some cases as the most frustrating of nights, and in a few other cases as the best of nights.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, R & R please. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Hikari Girl Stealers

**Please don't send me to the SHADOW REALM, I promise to keep updating. I guess I should say thank you to anyone who has given me a review, I am so lucky! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!**

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

_**Chapter Six- Hikari Girl Stealers**_

**(Serenity's POV)**

Isn't this just dandy? We are waiting for Tea, who is once again late...

Of course if things were normal we could just move along and wait for her to catch up, but Malik, Yami and Bakura wouldn't hear of it.

They are all smirking wildly for some reason, they are soo immature (sigh!) boys never grow up.

Tristan is as always by my side, I have him wrapped around my little finger, hehehe!

Joey is glaring at Tristan, I can't imagine why... (sarcasm) I mean Tristan only has his arm around me.

Yami, Malik and Bakura aren't the only ones who need to grow up around here...

Mai has distracted Joey, thank God!

Scratch that, they are making out, for the fourth time this morning. (groan) Now Tristan is going to get more ideas... The things I have to put up with!

"Tristan, could you please get me a soda?" I asked sweetly.

I see his eyes fall slightly in disappointment, I feel kind of bad, but I am just not ready to make out with anyone yet.

"Sure, be back soon babe," he said as he walked off.

He is soo sweet, I love him... (sigh!)

WAIT, did I just think that I loved him? I did...

SHIT, CRAP, FUCK!

If I love Tristan, then that means...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I am not just using him to annoy Joey...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

What if I am more than slightly unsure that this is a bad thing? I mean he is my boyfriend. Shouldn't I care about him a little and not just want to use him to annoy Joey?

Then does that mean I want to take things further? Oh God, I think I do…

Yikes, Tristan just returned with my soda, and I think that I have gone redder than a tomato.

Correction. I know I have gone redder than a tomato.

"Are you okay Serenity?" Tristan asked me, very concerned.

I wasn't entirely sure, and I really didn't want to tell him how I felt...

"I uhh..." I stutter.

Just great, now he'll know something is wrong, I couldn't have been more obvious if I had tried.

PLEASE GOD SAVE ME!

Talk about finally, Tea just arrived to distract me from my conflicting thoughts, and Tristan from his contemplation of me, Thank God!

Wow, prayers really work well for me, hehehe...

Wait, something is wrong here, Tea looks mad, really steamed, her face is almost red and her eyes are actually shooting sparks. I wonder what happened here...

**(Ryou's POV)**

Mai and Joey have finally returned to this world, after their retreat into the world of sucking face...

Talk about finally, I was starting to think that we would need to hose them down or something...

Joey should really remove all of that lipstick, red really isn't his colour.

Tea is looking pretty pissed off, I wonder why?

I am not actually surprised that Joey and Mai came back to us. I know I would have to if the ground was almost being split open by Tea's angry footsteps. She isn't a girl to be messed with, she looks sweet, but she isn't, she has a very bad temper.

"Hi Tea, is there something wrong?" asked Yugi cheerfully. Talk about naïve...

No Yugi. She is normally an angry red colour and she always tries to stomp through the floor. Come on...

"Actually Yugi, there is something," said Tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Yugi.

"I got sent three bunches of flowers, I received them all this morning," said Tea, she almost growled the words out.

"Well that doesn't sound bad," said Yugi.

"The flowers weren't bad, it was the sender, he called himself a secret admirer, and he had the nerve not to pay for the flowers himself but to send the bill to me, so not only did I get three bunches of expensive flowers, but I also had to pay for the god damned things!" yelled Tea.

The group was in shock, we were rather frightened.

Yami, Bakura and Malik had all of a sudden turned pink and found the sky immensely interesting, I wonder why... hehehe...

They are soo obvious, good thing Tea is pretty thick or they would be dead by now.

/You didn't pay/

I though they said 'debrill', and that it was some brand of chocolate, so I told them to send it to her

I sweatdropped, my 5000 year old yami couldn't understand English? He has really outdone himself this time, he is a prize idiot.

I am not

/ONE. You shouldn't eavesdrop on my private thoughts, and TWO. You are so/

Bakura scowled, glanced over at Tea and went back to sky gazing.

I looked over at Yugi, his Yami had just done the same thing as mine, and I could guess which way their conversation was going.

Yugi and I exchanged a glance which clearly said, 'Yami's who needs them?'

Malik had just glared at his sister, who had been stifling her laughing unsuccessfully.

Yami, Bakura and Malik were still staring at the sky, after ten minutes you would have thought it was a little obvious... but not to Tea...

"Hey Tea, did you ever think that it could be three different admirers?" asked Joey.

Malik, Bakura and Yami all gave Joey a death glare, he just smirked.

"Well, normally I would have, but all three bunches were all from the same florist shop, so it would have to be a very big coincidence," said Tea laughing, she was in a better mood already.

Bakura, Yami and Malik all had the decency to blush.

The rest of the group began to laugh as well.

Tea was in a much better mood now (Thank god), last time she was in a bad mood she almost assaulted several fairly 'innocent' friends (namely Joey and Tristan- don't get me wrong, I didn't mind seeing them go flying into walls, I was just worried she would start on me).

"Hey guys," said Serenity "how about we go to that fantastic ice-cream shop?" she asked.

That's Serenity for you, an eternal child, she loves ice-cream, but then again so do I, especially chocolate, oh god it is good!

"That sounds like a great idea," said Joey.

All the rest of us nodded, except for Mai, who looked worried.

"Don't worry Mai, they have a fat free selection, so you can have ice-cream too," reassured Tea.

Mai looked relieved.

So we all went off the ice-cream store, like good little children...

God I need to get a life, how much more pathetic can you get?

I am such a loser, I even insult myself, I don't even know why I bother, Bakura has always managed to do that well enough...

I was aimlessly wondering towards the ice-cream store. Tea was walking beside me, she had somehow managed to lose Yami, Bakura and Malik, all of whom were up the front fighting about God knows what.

Wait a second I do know what, I can hear them slightly.

I can't believe that they all thought the same thing when the clerk on the phone said 'the bill' they all thought of a chocolate box with the brand name 'debrill', how stupid can you get? Very.

"Hey Ryou," said Tea.

WHAT? YOU HOME-WREAKING BOYFRIEND-STEALING SLUT!

"Yes Tea," I answered politely.

"I was wondering if everything is okay between you and Bakura," she said.

NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you guys seem a little upset, especially you and I was wondering if everything is okay. I mean we are friends, and you know I always help my friends, so do you need any help from me?" asked Tea.

YOU'RE THE ONE CAUSING THE FUCKING PROBLEM!

"Well Bakura has just hurt my feelings a little," I murmured.

"It is easy for someone you care about to hurt you, but I am sure he didn't mean to, Bakura is very irrational and he makes hasty judgments," said Tea, trying to be kind to Bakura.

"Yeah, well I don't know if I can forgive him this time," I said, perhaps a shade melodramatically.

"Look, does it have something to do with the way he is acting around me?" asked Tea furtively.

OH CRAP, If Bakura thinks I told her I am dead...

"Ryou, I am sorry if I am causing problems between you two, but I really don't want to, so please tell me is there anything I can do to help you," said Tea.

Now I feel bad, she is almost in tears, I shouldn't have mentally sworn at her, it isn't her fault, so calm down.

"Look Tea, these are problems that Bakura and I have to work out, there isn't anything you could do that would make them go away, but thank you for the offer," I said gently.

Tea smiled and dried her very watery eyes, "Just remember I'll be here whenever you need me," she said.

"I know," I replied.

Tea smiled and walked faster to catch up with the rest of the group, I walked a little way behind her.

Tea was crossing at the lights when a car came speeding around the corner, it went through the red light and was speeding straight for her. Tea froze, the car was still heading for her. Tea screamed but still didn't move.

I don't actually know what I was thinking, but I ran on the road, grabbed Tea by the waist and flung us both off just before the car hit.

Hehehe, Super Ryou, I rule.

Wait, as I open my eyes I realise I am lying on top of a soft and curvy female form, this could mean trouble. I never realised Tea had such a good body...

Or that she was soo hot...

I can understand why Bakura went for this contest, after all she isn't that hard to flirt with or be nice to when you get down to it. And lying on top of her like this isn't that uncomfortable either...

Wait, did I just think that? I am gay, I can't just have random thoughts like that, can I?

I think I should just get off her before...

Oh crap, God hates me...

I just realised that the way I landed right on top of Tea looks really bad, especially to the group who has just come up beside us.

Bakura, Yami and Malik are glaring at me and I am guessing that I am on their hit list now, while everyone else has burst into laughter.

Thanks a bunch guys, I thought they were my friends.

**(Joey's POV)**

"What has been going on here?" I asked, trying very hard not to fall to the floor screaming with laughter.

Ryou is bright red and he is right on top of Tea, who is nearly as red as he is. They have both frozen. Their position is to say the least 'interesting'.

I think that Bakura, Malik and Yami are going to pop some arteries if he doesn't get off her soon.

Especially Bakura, I am not sure who is he more pissed at, Ryou for daring to be on top of Tea, or Tea for daring to be underneath Ryou...

I am guessing it is the latter…

Tea looks embarrassed, but I am guessing that it has more to do with the fact that Yami has seen her underneath Ryou, than for anything that Ryou has done while lying on top of her.

Sorry Ryou, but he is just soo effeminate, I guess that is why he is gay...

"Well Ryou just stopped me from getting hit by a car," said Tea, rather coolly for someone lying underneath someone else.

We all oohed and aahhed.

Ryou unfroze, and helped Tea up, like the gallant person he was.

Ryou was still bright red, but Tea had stopped blushing.

"I owe Ryou my life," she said, kind of stunned.

I can't say I expected that, Ryou saving anyone else's life is kind of laughable, not just because he is scrawny and not very muscular, but also because of his timid attitude.

As for Ryou saving Tea, well, considering the fact that she is the reason for Bakura and his breakup, that is more than a little surprising, I would have thought that Ryou would have just let her get hit.

"Thank you," said Tea to Ryou.

"Any time," said Ryou sincerely, he smiled.

Tea smiled too.

"Let's go get that ice-cream," said Ryou.

Tea nodded happily, obviously not suspecting anything, and completely oblivious to the silent power struggle around her.

Then Ryou put his arm around Tea and they walked off towards the ice-cream store. Talk about smooth mover, he is deliberately messing up the bet, just because he is still pissed at Bakura.

I like the way he thinks! Hehehe...

We all followed him, Bakura (who still looked kind of awed at Ryou's evil nature and deviousness), Malik and Yami however glared angrily after Ryou.

Ryou had basically said, "I am part of this game now too,"

"Great," murmured Mai, from her vantage point in my arms "now we have four chumps going after Tea," she finished.

"Ryou isn't serious though, he is just doing this to piss Bakura off, when he cools down he'll fall back out of the bet," said Serenity.

"I hope so," said Tristan, "this is getting too hard to keep up with.

Tristan had put his arm around Serenity.

NO ONE TOUCHES MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!

Mai saw the look on my face, she pulled my away from the pair, but not before I gave Tristan a super-mega death glare. He looked freaked!

Hehehe, I rule!

**(Yami's POV)**

I feel kind of torn, I am glad that Ryou saved Tea, but I kind of wish he hadn't. Which is kind of stupid, because she could have died if he hadn't...

BUT WHY THE HELL COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?

I knew that Bakura and Malik on either side of me were thinking the exact same thoughts.

Ryou is evil, he has his arm around Tea, deliberately trying to annoy us, and maybe he is even trying win the bet just to annoy us even more.

How dare he have his arm around my girl!

"Shove aside midget," Malik snapped at Yugi.

Yugi had unwisely come between Tea and Ryou and us. Malik was very frustrated and in a bad mood, so he lashed out.

I was surprised at Malik, most of us knew better than to mock Yugi's height.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he burst out crying.

It was really embarrassing to be with him, I really wish I knew how to become invisible at this point.

Yugi continued to cry, even louder and he even began to sniffle.

This was just getting even more embarrassing.

Everyone was staring at us; they had stopped continuing to walk past.

Yugi insists that he is a teenager, but he still looks like a ten year old, and he acts like one too.

Tea came back and hugged Yugi.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous of him, I would have gladly switched places with him then and there, why couldn't she hug me like that?

Tea soothed Yugi, she was like his mum or older sister.

"It's okay Yugi, it doesn't matter how tall or how short you are, you are still Yugi and you are perfect to me just the way you are," said Tea.

I felt my heart sink down to my shoes with that statement.

RA NO!

SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YUGI!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

How could they do this to me?

Malik and Bakura's faces revealed the same disbelief and jealousy.

How the hell could she chose a midget like Yugi over us?

Wait Yugi isn't a midget, I can't insult my own hikari and I won't, no girl can upset the bond between us.

YUGI IS A DEAD MAN!

Okay maybe I was wrong, some bonds are definitely made to be broken.

Yugi had stopped sniffling and crying, he had smiled again "Do you mean it Tea?" he asked joyfully.

DON'T RUB IT IN SHORTY!

"Of course Yugi, you are my best friend and I wouldn't change you for the world," said Tea.

Relief shot through me at her response, best friend, I could live with that, boyfriend however I could not.

THANK RA, I PROMISE NEVER TO CALL YUGI A MIDGET AGAIN!

Bakura and Malik's faces showed the same relief, and we actually smiled at each other. Then we scowled.

Wait, why did I smile at them? I hate them; I was just caught up in the emotions of an event that I was in no way emotionally involved in. It must be Yugi adversely affecting me with his emotions. (I am not reassuring myself in the least)

"So can we go for that ice-cream now?" asked Yugi.

"By the way Malik, you should be ashamed of yourself for picking on Yugi like that," said Tea glaring at Malik.

Bakura and I were unable to hold back our glee. Yugi also looked pretty smug.

Malik winced, "You are right, I shouldn't take out my aggression on other innocent people, I am very sorry Yugi," he said.

Malik actually apologized? No way…

He is definitely trying to stay in Tea's good books isn't he...

"Well you should think about doing that more often," said Tea, still glaring at him, then she rather abruptly turned to Yugi. "Let's go Yugi," she said.

Yugi gave her his sunny smile, "Okay, but can I have sprinkles and chocolate buttons on my ice-cream?" he asked.

That kid is a born manipulator, he always gets whatever he wants, he uses his puppy dog eyes or his smile. It works every time.

Tea just proved my theory right again, "Sure Yugi, do you want to get an extra scoop as well?" she asked laughing.

Yugi's smile and eyes became even bigger, "Can I?" he asked.

"Of course," said Tea, she put her arm around his shoulders.

I think Yugi would have put his arm around her shoulders, but he is just too short. It's a good thing I am quite a bit taller than he is, hehehe...

And they walked off towards the ice-cream store like that.

Yugi sent back a very evil smirk directed at Malik.

Yup, that kid is definitely a born manipulator, he just manipulated that entire scene, and we all played right into his hands.

By Ra I really hate him sometimes, but then he uses the puppy dog eyes on me and well... he always wins.

That is why he is the 'King of Games', he never loses. He always uses his overwhelming cuteness to get him out of tight spots. Which is kind of like Kuriboh, when you think about it, hmmm...

**Okay, so the ending was a little odd... alright, more than a little odd. I know how insanely twisted and evil everyone will think I am by the end of this, but I swear it's my creativity that's forcing me to do this. I promise I am not really that much of a weird person... (sweatdrop) Anyway, getting away from my many problems, sigh, please R & R.**


	7. More than Slightly Side Tracked

**What can I say? I feel the love, I mean if people are threatening me to update I must be doing something right... I just haven't figured out what it is... SO Anyway moving along. I hope you like this chapter, please don't send me to the shadow realm, I'll be good, I'll update... I promise! SO anyway Enjoy!**

/ Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

**_Chapter Seven- More than Slightly Side Tracked_**

**(Impartial POV)**

The group was walking, they were on their way to the ice-cream shop, when all of a sudden Serenity saw a sign.

"Hey Guys, look, there is an ice skating arena over here, can we please go in?" begged Serenity.

"That sounds like fun," said Yugi.

"Yeah, let's check it out," murmured Tea.

With that comment the fate of the entire group was decided.

"I have always wanted to learn how to ice skate," commented Malik, lying through his teeth.

"Ice skating sounds pretty cool to me," said Yami.

"Well, Ryou and I are game, after all he is English and can skate really well," said Bakura.

"Speak for your self big shot," murmured Ryou "I haven't ever skated before in my life," he finished.

Everyone sweatdropped, their illusions about England were forever shattered.

"But you come from England," protested Mai.

"SO WHAT, JUST BECAUSE I AM ENGLISH DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW HOW TO SKATE, GOD DAMMIT," yelled Ryou.

The group all oohed and aahhed.

Ryou went red with anger, he clenched his fist.

"So let's go already," said Serenity, and she grabbed Tea and Mai, knowing that the boys would follow for sure, she was right.

Everyone entered the ice skating arena.

**(Ishizu's POV)**

By Ra, what have I gotten myself into?

Shadi I am sorry for any fighting we ever did. Ra, I swear if I ever make it out of this alive I'll be a good person for the rest of my life. I won't yell at Malik anymore, I won't cheat on Shadi and I won't curse or swear.

Please Ra, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FATE?

"It's okay Ishizu, its just ice. I'll help you find your skating legs," joked Tea.

I don't know what that shiny, cold, white-blue substance (a.k.a. ice) is, but I refuse to touch it. Too bad I have no choice; Malik just shoved me onto the 'ice'.

I take back what I said about no more cursing or swearing, MALIK YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU BASTARD, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP!

I feel better for venting my rage, I am calm and in control. I can do this, I am normally graceful and skating doesn't look that hard, I am sure I can do this.

I step further out on the ice...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay I just fell over, so what? No big deal, at least my skirt didn't fly up too far. I just wish Malik would stop smirking like that, I can't wait until he falls over, just so I can smirk back at him.

Okay I can do this, I just won't let go of the side rail, I am holding it very tightly...

"Hey, Ishizu, are you alright?" asked Tea, she just skated behind me gracefully, like it was as natural as breathing.

HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?

I have already decided that not only is ice one of the most evil substances in the world, but that skates are one of the most evil inventions ever created. They both go out of their way to make me look stupid.

"I'll be fine," I stutter.

"Here, take my hand, I'll help you," said Tea, offering her hand.

"No, really I am fine with the rail," I said.

If I let go I will fall again, and that must be avoided at all costs. I have no wish to show everyone my underwear, and besides white goes see-through when it gets wet (and of course I would be wearing all white as usual) and I don't really want to show off my body.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

By Ra, I almost fell again, it's a good thing that I just managed to use the bar to pull myself up before I hit the ice. I am going to have a lot of bruises tonight (sigh).

"Okay, but let me know if you need any help," said Tea smiling, and she skated off.

I watched her go, enviously, jealously and absurdly wishing that Egypt was a cold country with ice so that I would have learned how to skate before now and avoid the embarrassment that came with trying to learn how to skate now.

Tea skated over to the rest of the group, most of whom were clutching the rail as desperately as I was. Evidently Bakura, Tristan, Ryou, Yami, Mai and Malik (I took much satisfaction in noticing this) were all having as much, if not more, trouble than I was with skating.

Yugi was trying to help Yami, Yugi was almost as good as Tea, and Joey and Serenity were pretty good as well. Joey was helping Mai, while Serenity tried to help Tristan. Malik and Bakura, who were holding onto the rail as well, kept trying to trip each other up, very childishly (hehehe, Malik just fell over). While poor Ryou clung on to rail as desperately as I did.

Yugi is a very evil kid, I knew that earlier, and now I know why.

Tea was just coming up beside Yami and Yugi, Yugi's skate 'just happened' to trip Yami up.

The end result was Yami went flying and landed on top of Tea, their position I think was even worse than Tea and Ryou's position.

They are both really red and really embarrassed, can't say I blame them.

We are all cracking up with laughter...

Hehehe...Crap I shouldn't laugh so hard, I just fell over again, because I had let go of the rail, not that I really care any way because I am laughing much too hard...

Yami and Tea got up off the ice, talk about finally, I thought they might stay like that forever.

Malik and Bakura are having a few problems getting themselves untangled. They both tried to leap/kill Yami, and their skills at ice skating being of such a high standard they unfortunately fell and landed in a very big mess of arms and legs.

Yami is holding onto Tea's hand, he evidently needs help to even stand on the ice, she doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Do you need some help?" Tea asked Yami, smiling.

Yami blushed slightly, "I... uh... yeah, I am not very good at this," he admitted finally. What a big ego, does it really hurt to ask for help? I know he was pharaoh, but he is still so Ra damned arrogant, MOVE ALONG WITH THE TIMES BAKA!

Tea just smiled even more, only this time it was faintly evil looking. She grabbed his other hand. Yami looked confused, he wasn't the only one. Tea turned herself around so she was facing him, and she began to skate backwards, dragging the unsuspecting Yami behind her.

Yami looked stunned, he nearly fell over. I guess he hadn't expected that. I know I hadn't I had never heard of people skating backwards.

The two of them made a very cute couple, it was so sweet. Too bad Malik and Bakura don't agree, they are glaring fury at Yami. He hasn't noticed, because he hasn't stopped staring at Tea. And she isn't much better; she hasn't stopped staring back at him, except for occasional glances to see what direction they are going in.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I have decided that I like ice skating a lot. Tea and Yami skated together for more than two hours, holding hands the whole time! This was really good for my matchmaking efforts, I think Yami might actually get up the courage to tell her how he feels.

/Are you going to tell her/

/umm... I am really not sure about telling her how I feel. I think it is too soon/

/Are you crazy? You have been in love with her for two years and you think it is too soon to tell her/

There was an embarrassed pause on Yami's part.

I really don't know what I am going to do with him, in the past few days he has gotten closer to Tea than in two years! And yet he still baulks at telling her how he feels. I just don't get it. How hard can it be?

/You try it some time, it's very hard/

/Stop eavesdropping you mind leech/

/You shouldn't think so loud if you don't want me to hear/

Now I was the embarrassed one who ended the conversation.

"Hey guys, let's go get that ice cream you promised me earlier!" I said suddenly, drawing Yami's attention away from the fact that I couldn't think of a witty comeback.

After all we had stopped skating a while ago and were just standing around staring at each other. I was bored.

"Good idea Yugi!" said Joey.

Is it just me, or is he always hungry?

Wait I know the answer to that question!

He is always hungry...

"Alright," said Ishizu, "let's go!" she finished, she must be even more bored than the rest of us, after all she only skated for about ten minutes and then watched for the rest of the time. I guess she doesn't like falling over all the time.

I reckon Bakura and Malik are going to be pretty sore tomorrow though, they kept trying to tackle Yami, and they kept missing, I have never laughed so hard in my life!

We all began walking off towards the ice-cream shop. That little diversion had been interesting, but now we were all very hungry.

**(Mai's POV)**

I hope Tea is right about the fat free selection here, because I am so hungry and it looks so good. This isn't fair, why are the most delicious things always the highest in calories?

Joey of course is practically drooling all over the floor, and Tristan isn't much better. They are obviously pretty hungry.

Malik, Yami, Ishizu and Bakura all look baffled.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Tea noticing their faces.

"What is that?" asked Bakura speaking for the group.

"What? Oh that's ice-cream," said Tea.

"Iced cream?" asked Yami and Malik.

"No, ice cream, have you guys not had ice cream before?" asked Tea curiously.

Ishizu, Malik, Yami and Bakura all shook their heads.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Serenity.

They all blushed, "we didn't want to look stupid," they mumbled.

"Well there is no time like the present to introduce you to the fine world of ice-cream!" declared Joey.

Bakura, Ishizu, Malik and Yami all looked pretty scared; I can't say I blame them. Joey does act pretty weird sometimes; even if I am his girlfriend I can still say that, but only I am allowed to bag my mutt!

"Well, why don't we get them a small cone of chocolate or something," suggested Ryou.

"Yeah, everyone loves chocolate," agreed Yugi.

"Besides, if it is only a small cone we don't have to spend too much on them!" crowed Tristan triumphantly.

"And that means..." cut in Joey.

"...more ice-cream for us!" Joey and Tristan finished together very loudly.

All of the rest of us just sweatdropped.

Those two are so immature.

Tea was just as embarrassed as Serenity and I, she walked over to me, "why don't we order the ice cream and let them continue talking?" she suggested to us.

We nodded in agreement.

I definitely like the way that evil girl's mind works!

We ordered four small chocolate cones (Ishizu, Yami, Bakura and Malik), two large chocolate cones (Joey and Tristan), a small strawberry cone (Me), six chocolate sundaes (Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Serenity and Tea) and two banana splits (Tristan and Joey again).

Then we made Tristan and Joey take their loot and sit at another table so we wouldn't be embarrassed any more.

Ishizu took a tentative bite of her ice cream, "it's cold," she exclaimed with surprise. Then she smiled, "but I like it," she said and she took another bite and another.

Malik took a small bite, "it is cold," he agreed, "but chocolaty and sugary," he murmured dreamily after a few minutes. He began to dig in rapidly; soon there wasn't much of his ice cream left.

Yami took a tentative bite, "sugar, chocolate, cold," was all he could manage before he greedily dug in as well.

"Well I guess they like ice cream," murmured Serenity.

Then Bakura, who had been suspiciously watching everyone, finally took a bite. His reaction was a little 'extreme'. Bakura jumped of his seat, his hair went even spikier than usual. Then he gobbled down the ice cream in two seconds, he was even faster than Joey and Tristan.

"I guess he likes ice cream too," murmured Ryou looking worried.

"Ice cream good, ice cream better than total world domination and power," Bakura muttered and then he suddenly turned to face Ryou. "I want more ice cream, get me more ice cream," he demanded.

This was the last thing anyone would have expected to hear from Bakura, that something is better than total power and world domination?

"Don't give him more ice cream," cut in Yugi, "I think the sugar has overloaded him, he looks like he has gone insane," he commented.

Ryou suddenly thought of something, "yami, go home, there is more ice cream there. I'll see you at home okay?" he said.

Bakura went racing out of the shop faster than a speeding bullet.

Ryou looked after him, "sucker," he murmured smirking.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"He doesn't know where the ice-cream is, and he would never even think of looking in the freezer," Ryou explained, "Hopefully when I get home his sugar high will be over," he finished.

Everyone else looked relieved.

Then Ryou's face went into a look of intense agony, "Damnation, stupid mental link, damn yami, damn him to hell!" he said holding his head.

Bakura was obviously being very loud.

**(Ryou's POV)**

And here I thought I was being so clever, too bad I forgot about the stupid mental link and too bad Bakura didn't.

/RYOU I WANT ICE CREAM NOW/

/I can hear you/

/MUST HAVE ICE CREAM, WHERE IS IT/

/I'll be home soon, you'll have to wait/

/NO I'LL COME AND GET YOU, I MUST HAVE ICE CREAM NOW/

/yami calm down/

/I CAN'T CALM DOWN, I WANT ICE CREAM, I MUST HAVE ICE CREAM **NOW**/

I was getting a very big headache.

/Okay I am coming home now, so don't wreak the house or break anything/

/Well... I sorta already did that/

I sweatdropped, I wondered if there was anything left standing of the house. I had better get some more ice cream from the supermarket to keep him happy because there is only a two liter container at home, and that probably won't be enough.

/RYOU/

Scratch that last comment... it definitely won't be enough!

/I am coming okay/

/I WANT YOU HERE NOW, I WANT ICE CREAM/

I sweatdropped even more, what kind of an evil being goes on an ice cream craze?

/I HEARD THAT, I WANT ICE CREAM SO HURRY UP/

"Uh guys, I have to go," I said.

"Is he being really loud?" asked Yugi sympathetically.

I nodded, "unbelievably, and extremely childish," I finished.

"Well, I don't think sugar is a good idea for Malik or Yami either," he said.

We turned to look at the two, I could see why Yugi looked embarrassed.

Yami was standing on his chair, jumping up and down, clearly very hyper. Tea was, unsuccessfully, trying to pull him off the chair, but all he was doing was lifting her off the ground by her arm. She was struggling a little, but being inches off the floor she was unable to do more than hang uncomfortably. I guess she is a lot lighter than she looks... well that or Yami is a lot stronger than he looks.

Everyone else had moved to another table.

As for Malik, well Ishizu was, unsuccessfully, trying to get him off the roof, where he was dancing and singing, much to the amusement of the whole street.

I groaned, "We'll never let them have sugar again," I said.

"I agree," said Yugi. Then he turned to Yami, who was still swinging Tea around in the air by her hands, looking very annoyed, "YAMI GET DOWN!" he yelled.

For a short kid he has one hell of a pair of lungs.

Yami suddenly looked normal, "Yugi, why am I standing on a chair?" he asked curiously. He was still swinging Tea in the air, I don't think he realizes what he is doing. I guess he really is stronger than he looks though, because from what I remember, she ain't light!

We all sweatdropped, I guess sugar wipes out the brains of simpletons by overloading them.

"You were on a sugar high because of the ice cream," explained Yugi.

"I see," said Yami frowning, he almost regained his dignity, except for one thing, Tea. He definitely looked surprised to see Tea, holding his hand, dangling mid air, because he was still holding her up.

"Yami, could you put me down?" asked Tea.

"Sure," said Yami, lowering her gently to the ground, but not releasing her hand.

Tea looked relieved, "Thanks," she said, and then her tone became angry, "HOW DARE YOU SWING ME AROUND LIKE THAT!" she yelled and she hit the ancient Pharaoh in the shoulder with her free hand.

Yami looked scared, and I can't say I blame him, Tea is very scary.

"I am sorry, it was the evil sugar that made me do it," Yami said plaintively.

Tea smiled "That's okay, just don't do that again," she said.

Yami and Tea apparently just realised they were still holding hands; they went tomato red and let go of each other.

We all sweatdropped, those two have a very long way to go...

The Yami asked the fatal question, "Uh Yugi, what is a 'sugar high'?" he asked in response to Yugi's comment of ten minutes ago, he lost his dignity again as a consequence.

"Yami, just get off the chair, I'll explain it to you later," said Yugi sighing.

"Okay," said Yami and he jumped off the chair.

Ishizu then entered dragging a rather bruised Malik.

"Ishizu, what happened to him?" asked Tea curiously.

"He fell off the roof," said Ishizu, "It knocked some sense into him though because he is back to normal," she finished.

And to think I had almost forgotten about Bakura, but he doesn't like being ignored, so he gently reminded me of his presence.

/RYOU WHERE ARE-/

I was concerned about the abrupt cut off.

/yami, are you alright/

/Ryou, why is the house all broken and battered/

I sweatdropped at my yami's curious question, evidently his sugar high had worn off too. I am never giving him sugar again, he is weird enough without it!

/Just don't touch anything and I'll be home soon/

"I really have to go before he hurts himself, or someone else," I said.

"Okay, bye Ryou!" called out all the others.

I waved and then ran out of the ice cream shop, at full speed towards my house and my completely incompetent yami.

**(Joey's POV)**

Poor Ishizu, Yugi and Ryou. Tristan and I may be greedy but at least we don't go on sugar highs like their charges.

"I think we have all had enough excitement for today," said Serenity.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's call it a day," agreed Yugi.

We all separated to go our separate ways (no pun intended), Ishizu and Malik went their own way, Tea, Mai, Tristan all went their separate ways and finally Yugi and Yami, and Serenity and I went out separate ways.

All I can say is this bet is making life very interesting. I just hope Tea asks one of the boys soon. Otherwise our lives are going to be very chaotic!

GOD PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! MAKE TEA CHOSE SOON!

Otherwise I am not sure we'll all survive the next three weeks.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, please R & R, and don't get mad if I don't update too regularly, I've got some assignments due in for the next few weeks, so writing time will be a little erratic.**


	8. The Obvious Outcome

**Thank you for being so patient, I had a 1000 word italian essay to write, actually it's due in tomorrow, but I am just so sick of the dratted thing I've given up re-editing it. Anyway thanks again for being so patient and not sending me to the Shadow Realm. Hope you enjoy...**

/ Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

_**Chapter Eight- The Obvious Outcome?**_

**(Tristan's POV)**

Tonight is the night of the party; thank god this nightmare will soon be over! Yami, Bakura and Malik have spent hours preparing for this. Tea hasn't actually asked any of them yet, but they have until tonight to get her to ask them to be her date. Ishizu said she would ask at the last possible moment. I guess she would know, after all she is the one with the weird fortune telling necklace.

I wonder who Tea'll pick, she obviously likes Yami, but Bakura and Malik have wormed their way into her good books too.

I wonder who'll win this bet and who will lose!

The parade is tomorrow and that is when they have to sing, hehehe! I can't wait to see them in pink dresses no less!

We are at Yugi's house, and the tension is high. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and I are all dressed in suits. Ishizu is in a white dress naturally. We are waiting for all the others, but especially for Tea.

The doorbell rings, I can see Yami and Bakura nervously fidgeting.

Yugi answers it, too bad it was only Joey though... And Serenity!

I always knew she was an angel, Serenity looks soo beautiful, and no woman can ever surpass her in my heart!

**(Ishizu's POV)**

Tristan is drooling over Serenity in her pretty pink dress, sigh.

Why isn't Shadi here, it would be nice to have someone drooling over me like that.

I am enjoying watching Yami, Bakura and Malik though, they are getting more nervous by the minute, and they really don't want to lose this bet. I know exactly how this will turn out though; I can't wait to see their faces, hehehe!

Yugi looks smug and poor Ryou looks pissed off, and I know why...

This is going to be a very interesting party.

The doorbell rings, and it is Mai in a lovely violet dress, Joey has gone bright red. Mai is smirking with satisfaction.

Damn it why isn't Shadi here?

Please Ra, I don't think Shadi will ever come. Please make him come soon, I am a very loyal servant, please BRING HIM TO ME!

There is no use in watching the door, and I have no idea why I am doing so. After all, you never bother watching the door when Shadi is going to arrive. Why would he use it when he can just appear somewhere?

I step back, sighing again, and I take another step...

Well that certainly was a high pitched scream...

I guess high heels must really hurt men's toes...

Poor Shadi, appearing mid-air like that just in time to have me stamp on his foot. I feel really bad. He really doesn't have such good timing.

Everyone is looking at us, well I know that I am kinda bright red, but the staring isn't entirely because of that.

The staring might have more to do with the way Shadi is yelping, or the way he is lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs in pain. After all being pushed down the stairs after your partner has accidentally stepped on your foot can't be fun.

IT WASN'T MY FAULT THOUGH!

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have put that brick in my purse (I need something to hit Malik with when he misbehaves though... maybe I should try pepper spray or something like that...), and so when I swung around to help my poor date after I stepped on his foot it went kinda flying. It sorta hit him and because he was balancing on one foot, because he was massaging the other, and he was beside the top of the stairs, when the purse hit him he kinda over balanced and well...

"Uhh... sorry about that Shadi," I apologised to my boyfriend.

"It's okay," he said, still lying on the floor.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, and believe me I really wanted to know. Like I said I am no saint and Shadi and I had plans for after the party...

I needed some reassurance that everything still 'worked', otherwise, well what was the point of this relationship? I may as well go out with Seto Kaiba...

No, he doesn't appreciate my family...

Well, he'd do if I couldn't find anyone else...

"I'll be fine," Shadi reassured me, he understood exactly what I meant, "if you give me a hand," he added.

I immediately rushed down the stairs to help Shadi up off the floor, he put his arm around my shoulder.

Ra damn it, he is really heavy. I managed to get him off the floor... just.

Shadi doesn't appear to want to stop using me as a crutch, this could end nastily. I really hope I am not forced to let him fall, but I am not going down with him.

Wait a minute, don't tell me he is doing what I think he is...

By Ra he is...

I knew I should have gone for a dress with a high neckline, then my boyfriend wouldn't be such a fucking hentai. Then he might stop leaning on me and actually stand up on his own!

Shadi apparently felt me shaking, I wonder if he knows that it is partially from anger and partially because he is so damn heavy?

Shadi stopped looking down the front of my dress and stood up slightly.

Good move.

He winked seductively, "You look lovely Ishizu," he complemented.

Better move

I can't believe this I actually blushed (Ra damn it, stupid blush go away!), "thank you," I said, trying to sound calm and collected, as if I could fool him though, and even if I could, he can see into my mind with that Ra damned key of his.

Shadi smirked, he stood up straight, not leaning on me at all, I guess he is all better now, (thank Ra, I know that I couldn't support him much longer) and he just offered me a white rose.

Now I know I am definitely blushing, bright red, not just my cheeks either, I think my face is brighter than the sun. Shadi's smirk is even bigger than before, he loves unsettling me like that. Ra damn him.

Why am I cursing so much tonight? Stupid hormones

"An insignificant token for a beautiful woman," said Shadi indicating the rose.

I love flattery, all women do, I think it is a female thing, Shadi is making all the right moves. Tonight will be fantastic!...

Despite the slightly off start...

Now all I need to do is find a way to get rid of Malik...

Did I say get rid of Malik?

I think that I still have a big problem...

**(Yugi's POV)**

I know what will happen tonight, after all Tea is my best friend, and she loves to talk to me. I reckon tonight will be almost perfect. It wasn't quite the ending I was hoping for, but it could be worse and besides all is not lost!

Yami still has a chance to tell her how he feels!

I feel kind of bad for Ryou; I mean he has been through hell! (I think that has to be literal, after all he cares so much about Bakura, he probably would prefer hell to the last couple of weeks) I also feel kind of bad for Bakura, Yami and Malik, I mean it is kind of cruel to keep them guessing like this.

I bet it was Ishizu's idea! Tea could never be so cruel. Besides she didn't really have much idea of what was going on, she is too thick.

The doorbell rings again and...

Oh my god it's Tea. I guess the game is up (literally), I can't believe this, but I actually feel really sorry for those losers!

**(Ryou's POV)**

Well isn't this just fantastic. Tea looks so goddamned pretty in her blue dress, Yami is drooling a lot, while Malik and Bakura are just a little more restrained.

WHY ME?

GOD DAMN ISHIZU!

GOD DAMN TEA!

GOD DAMN THEM ALL!

BUT MOST OF ALL, **GOD DAMN BAKURA!**

How can my boyfriend suddenly become heterosexual? It just isn't fair!

Tea looks a little nervous, she looks over at Yugi. Wait what is going on here?

"So Yugi, are you ready to go?" Tea asks.

Call me crazy, but it sounds like she is taking Yugi as her date.

"Yup. You look great!" said Yugi enthusiastically, and he pulled out a flower and offered it to her.

"So are you and Yugi going together?" I asked Tea, skeptically.

"Yeah," responded Tea, "I mean we are best friends after all," she said.

Yami, Bakura and Malik's faces have turned completely white and their jaws have dropped to the floor.

I don't even think they are breathing...

Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Shadi and I are, of course, laughing our heads off.

Yugi looks very scared, and he is looking apprehensively at Yami, Bakura and Malik, I don't blame him. After the shock wares off the rage will set in.

Tea just looks very confused; she has no idea of what she has just done. I pity her, almost...

Well she did get my boyfriend to break up with me! Some things take a while to get over and forgive...

WHILE OTHERS TAKE FOREVER!

Tea looked over at Yugi, "what is going on?" she asked.

Then Ishizu decided that it was time to spill the beans, "Yami, Bakura and Malik all made a bet. The only one of them to get you to take them to the dance tonight would win. For the past three weeks, they have been trying to get you to ask them to the dance," she said.

I noticed she left out her part in the whole affair, she isn't stupid.

Tea froze, and then she asked quietly "So you all knew?"

Ishizu nodded.

"SO I WAS JUST A GAME? AN AMUSEMENT FOR YOU?" she yelled rounding on Yami, Bakura and Malik.

Looks like Yugi won't be hurt at all tonight; I think that Malik, Bakura and Yami are currently in far more danger.

Bakura, Yami and Malik are cringing and slowly backing away from the angry girl.

Tea advanced and a many blows later it was all over.

All three boys had been kneed in the 'groin' and slapped twice, once on each cheek. They were currently lying on the floor in complete agony, she definitely hadn't been gentle. Underneath her friendly exterior is a demon waiting to be unleashed.

All the rest of the boys winced in sympathy, even Yugi. I mean that is a place a man should never, and I mean never be hit in.

Tea just walked away and grabbed Yugi's arm, "come on let's go," she said abruptly.

Yugi just smiled, gave the three boys on the floor a sympathetic glance, waved goodbye to us, and walked away with his date.

**(Malik's POV)**

By Ra, I can't believe she just did that...

I am in complete agony. Damn Ishizu, she played us all for fools, and she is laughing at our misfortune. I have to get revenge for this humiliation.

Tea and Ishizu are both going to pay.

Damn that girl, I don't think I'll ever be able to father children!

HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO ME!

I must father children, there must be more little Maliks in the world to torture everyone and steal the Pharaoh's power (evil insane laugh)

I tried to get up, I just fell flat on my face, I am in too much pain...

Ra Damn it, this is fucking painful, if I ever have the ability to move again I think I'll get Odion to come back from Egypt and watch over me again. He'd never let any woman hurt me like this!

ISHIZU IS DEFINITELY GOING TO PAY!

AND SO IS TEA!

**(Bakura's POV)**

Those arrogant bitches, and that stupid midget, I can't believe that they played us for fools like that!

I always thought Ishizu was a truthful woman, who would never play such a mean trick. I couldn't have been more wrong...

I'll have to pay her back.

As for Tea, I would never have believed that she could knee a man in his 'spot', let alone three, she has guts, and is definitely less naïve than I thought...

She'll need to be taught a lesson as well

I am the most impressed with Yugi's progress to the dark side. He played us, especially the Baka Pharaoh for fools. The Pharaoh will be pissed for sure...

On second thoughts, I don't think I need to give Yugi a lesson, the Pharaoh will take care of that for me...

This should be very interesting...

If I wasn't in so much pain I would get off the floor to watch the fireworks.

This is really painful, maybe I should be charitable and share the pain with my hikari, I am sure he'd enjoy that...

Stupid guilty conscience...

Fine I won't hurt Ryou, I ... care... about him... a lot...

**(Yami's POV)**

DAMN ISHIZU!

DAMN BAKURA!

DAMN MALIK!

DAMN YUGI A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!

DAMN T...

RA DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I DAMN TEA?

Tea; who put me through so much pain. Oh Ra, no man should be put through this, it's even worse than the total agony I suffered sealing my soul away...

Alright that's a slight exaggeration, but still this is fucking bad.

/Yugi, how could you do this to me/

/Tea asked me, she was too scared to ask you or Malik or Bakura, she couldn't understand what had changed so quickly/

/Why did you accept/

/Because I was sick of the way you were treating her, like she was a game, not a person, you should treat her better, then maybe she'll forgive you and want to go out with you/

I guess he has a point, I still feel betrayed, but maybe I did deserve what I got...

Well maybe not exactly what I got, but I did deserve some punishment I guess. Now the hard bit, I must apologise.

There are times I hate and this is one of them, apologizing is never easy, especially when you were once a powerful pharaoh and according to others have a big ego or are arrogant. Personally I just think that sometimes it is hard to find the words.

/I am sorry, and can you also tell Tea that for me/

I am so eloquent, and maybe Yugi can help me solve my problem. Tea adores him, maybe she won't hit me again if I work through him.

/Okay, but she's pretty mad/

/I'll talk to her soon and sort all of this out/

That is such an obvious lie.

/You better/

Okay maybe I will keep to my word, I am supposed to have honor...

But then again, maybe I'll give her a few days to cool off, I mean I wouldn't want to get hit again, I'm not that stupid!

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Hey Tea, are you okay?" I asked.

"Sure Yugi, why wouldn't I be? I mean everyone has been laughing at me for three weeks," said Tea sarcastically.

She is pretty mad…

"Well, you still shouldn't have hurt Yami, Bakura and Malik like that," I said.

"It was no more than they deserved,"

I nearly choked, no man ever deserves that, and I mean NO MAN. Tea really needs some educating.

"Look, you can't stay mad at them forever, they are still your friends and friends always forgive each other, no matter what," I said, trying another tack. I bet this persuades her, friendship is really important to her.

Tea's response was a surprise "SCREW FRIENDSHIP!"

Wow, I don't think I have ever seen her this mad before, I wonder how I am going to calm her down. I promised Yami I would.

"Look Tea, is Yami the one you are most angry with?" I asked, guessing the source of her peevishness.

Well feeling like your crush is finally interested in you and then finding out it was all because of a bet must be really heartbreaking.

"What if he is?" said Tea sadly.

"He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry. He didn't much like this bet, but he couldn't back down because of Malik and Bakura," I said honestly.

"Is his pride really more important than me?" asked Tea.

Could she have picked a worse question?

Oh God, how do I answer this?

Some help would be really nice right about now…

Eep, I umm should answer the question before she hurts me too…

"Look I really think you need to sort this out with Yami, but trust me when I say that he is really sorry," I said.

Am I lame? Oh yes...

"Maybe you're right, I should talk with him," said Tea "Thanks Yugi," she finished and she smiled.

Okay, that actually worked?

YAY, She didn't hurt me!

I can't believe she bought that…

Maybe this will fix the problem between Tea and Yami once and for all...

If either of them have the guts to tell the other how they feel...

Maybe not...

Well I will come up with a plan, those two will get together!

Eventually...

We continued to walk off to the party, the others should be coming soon.

**(Joey's POV)**

I still can't believe that after all of the effort that Yami, Bakura and Malik put in, Tea ended up asking Yugi to take her to the party. I guess that too much attention is frightening in a way.

Ishizu is looking around, very self satisfied. I wonder what else she has up her sleeve?

"Well we should get going," said Mai, god she is beautiful...

STOP DROOLING, YOU LOOK LIKE A MORON!

"But they don't have partners," pointed out Shadi, indicating Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Malik.

"Seto's invitation said straight or gay couples, and there are four of them so they can go together," said Ishizu.

Malik, Yami and Bakura looked at each other with pure horror in their eyes. Ryou was their target, he would save them from an evening of being together. They raced they leapt, they grabbed and tugged.

We were all laughing hysterically.

Poor Ryou, being tugged in three directions must really hurt. He is beginning to look a little pissed off. This should be good...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Ryou finally driven past endurance.

Bakura, Yami and Malik were all startled and let go of him.

Ryou's face suddenly turned crafty, "I think that I'll take Malik," he said.

A few details seeped in, if Ryou took Malik, then that meant...

"NO WAY! I refuse to go with him!" yelled Bakura and Yami both pointing at each other.

Ryou and Malik were smirking, while everyone else was openly laughing at the two yami spirits' predicament.

I had no idea Ryou was this evil, but it's good!

Ishizu grabbed Yami and Bakura firmly by the ears, "You are going together and that is final," she said and dragged them behind her, ignoring their struggles and futile attempts to escape.

I must give Ishizu credit for being really strong, she just dragged Yami and Bakura out the door behind her without help. The rest of us all followed eagerly, not wanting to miss the action.

"Come on Ryou," said Malik, putting his arm around Ryou's shoulders and pulling him in really close, "If we are a couple this evening we should really get to know each other," he finished suggestively.

Ryou went a little red, but didn't pull away; I guess he is still pissed with Bakura.

The innuendo was plain.

Bakura saw red and tried to leap/strangle/kill Malik.

Too bad Shadi decided to help Ishizu, and she really needed it at that point.

Shadi and Ishizu dragged Bakura and Yami away. Malik made sure that he and Ryou were in Bakura's view, as they causally sauntered behind.

This will be a night to remember!

**Just a smallnote if you were disapointed with who won...**

**COME ON- it wasn't like I could let Yami win, and no one is supposed to be able to beat the King of Games, so none of the three boys could 'win' technically...**

**Well, I hope you liked it, am I evil? Oh yes, Am I insane? Oh yes... anyway, please R & R, and I'll update soon.**


	9. Seto's 'Wild' Party

**I hope you people still love me, this is an extra long chappie, just for you, my loyal readers. Thanks for being so patient. Hope you enjoy.**

/ Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

**_Chapter Nine – Seto's 'Wild' Party_**

**(Shadi's POV)**

This isn't so bad, Yami isn't really hard to drag, he seems pretty dreamy. I guess he is trying to think of what to say to Tea when he next sees her. He seems pretty infatuated with her. I wonder why he is so reluctant to tell her how he feels.

Ishizu really isn't that hard to talk to and neither is Tea, I wonder what's his problem?

He really can't have much self-esteem…

Fancy an Ancient Pharaoh with self-esteem issues…

Yami is just plodding along, still deep in thought. I wonder if he even knows he is walking, let alone what the destination is…

Bakura is a total contrast…

Ishizu has Mai, Serenity, Tristan and Joey helping her, and she really needs them. He is fighting all the way, Mai and Serenity each have an arm, while Joey and Tristan have a leg each. Ishizu has his neck and collar and is dragging him, while the others have half lifted him off the ground. It looks extremely strange.

The fact that Joey is holding a map and trying to direct us to the location of Seto's party, doesn't help. I hope he knows where he is going, 'cause he looks a little puzzled… I thought Domino was where he grew up… Oh well, it's not like we can get lost, the venue is fairly close from what the others were saying.

I guess Malik walking with Ryou is really bugging him, they are walking hand in hand in front of Bakura. It is almost cruel. At least Bakura wants to move in the right direction, so he can kill Malik. The others are dragging him just to stop him from killing the rather hentai-ish minded boy with so many evil plots.

I really had no idea Bakura was so strong…

I hope that Ishizu will be okay. At least I hope she survives long enough for me to ask her the question that has been on my mind for a while. I think that our relationship needs to take a new turn…

**(Seto's POV)**

God I am bored, God I am bored, God I am bored, God I am bored, God I am bored…

Well here is Yugi and Tea…

Wait Yugi and Tea? What happened to Yami? I thought that Yugi was going to set them up…

Well I guess that didn't work...

I may as well go over and say hi, that way when Yami arrive he'll see me talking with his beloved Tea, he'll get pissed with me, and so will Ishizu.

I must confess I love irritating Yami, and as for Ishizu, well maybe she'll ditch Shadi for a few hours and we can have some 'fun'.

I gotta hand it to the woman, every second line may be a fairytale, but she certainly has some…uhh… 'skills'. Shadi is a lucky man, and so am I, 'cause he trusts her and is gone for so long in between 'sessions'. Apparently I am a good stand in. I guess Ishizu must have a lot more stamina than Shadi… That or he's cheating on her too…

"Hi Kaiba!" said Yugi as I approached.

"Whatever… look runt, where's Yami," I asked brusquely. I guess I am a bit rude, but who cares? I am important and Idon't have time for cordiality.

"Look Kaiba, we are also your guests, the least you could do is be nice," said Tea, glaring angrily.

Bloody Hell, what is she? The midget's protector or something?

"And as for Yami, he's probably burning in hell like he and those bastards Malik and Bakura deserve," added Tea.

Ouch, what did those three do to piss her off? I might not like her much, but even I know it isn't wise to mess with her, the annoyers usually end up in a painful situation.

"I guess she's still a little annoyed with them," muttered Yugi under his breathe, looking a little worried.

Ah-ha… So she has already taken out her temper on them; interesting…

I wonder what she did? Oh well, I had better be moving along, lots of guests to greet, etc… (and I don't want to get hurt in case her temper resurfaces.)

I casually abandon Yugi and his 'date', and apparently that takes them by surprise, though why, I cannot fathom, surely their used to me by now…

"Kaiba, what a rude, presumptuous jerk," fumes Tea as I walk off.

Yup, she's definitely in a bad mood… I'm just glad it isn't with me.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I wonder where Yami and the others are, they are definitely taking their time, and I didn't think that they were really so far behind us…

Tea looks like she wants to strangle someone, and I am guessing it is Yami. Apparently Kaiba managed to get her pissed off with Yami all over again. I wonder why? Girls really are strange creatures sometimes.

Speaking of strange creatures, here comes Rebecca… and her teddy bear...

"Hi Yugi darling," squeaks Rebecca grabbing hold of my arm.

Oh dear, this is bad. Rebecca and Tea don't get along too well, and well I don't think Rebecca will let go of my arm, which means, they are going to be stuck together until the others arrive. Then one of them might be able either to persuade her to leave, or to drag her away. I'm happy with either one, just so long as she goes…

Ouch, what am I? A tug of war rope? I have a nasty feeling that this going to go on until the others arrive…

PLEASE GOD, MAKE THE OTHERS ARRIVE SOON!

**(Seto's POV)**

Oh my God, I am seriously regretting inviting Rebecca and Tea to the same party, especially when Yugi is present. They have been arguing for more than an hour, who would have thought that those two had such powerful lungs!

Yugi is bright red and trying to sink into the floor, and I can't say I blame him. Everyone is staring at the trio, after all those girls are very loud and very hard to ignore. Well that and they are pulling him back and forth like they are playing tug of war. I actually feel sorry for the midget.

Blink. Okay, I don't believe what I just saw... Rebecca hit Tea…

With her teddy bear…

Wow, I think even Rebecca realised that was a big mistake; because she actually let go of Yugi voluntarily and ran (I guess she really is a child genius- not as smart as me though!). Thank God. I guess that ends the fight…

Tea is looking happy for the first time this evening, lets hope it lasts, my insurance doesn't cover accidents due to women's tempers- especially accidents due to PMS… In fact, I don't think any insurance would, after all they wouldn't make any money…

Now that was a random thought…

DAMNATION! I guess Tea's good mood wasn't to last. The rest of the group has finally arrived. Oh well, at least now I can have some fun and annoy Yami and Joey.

Malik and Ryou are arm in arm? What happened to Ryou and Bakura, are they branching out into threesomes or something?..

Nope, or Bakura wouldn't be trying to kill/tear Malik to pieces. Ishizu, Tristan, Serenity, Joey and Mai are barely holding him back.

As for Yami he is being pushed along by Shadi, he looks a little stunned.

What on earth has happened here?

"Where have you been?" I asked coldly walking up to the new arrivals. It's my party and I'll bloody do what I want to.

"Hey, chill out man, we are fashionably late," said Joey.

"Two hours is beyond fashionable and goes into annoyingly late," I said.

Mai nodded in agreement, "I must agree Joey," she added

Ouch, she sounds cold, and I thought those two were dating... oh well, I guess they aren't now… well until she whips him into shape, poor guy… I can't believe it, I actually feel sorry for the mutt… Stupid friendship rants, they are messing with my head…

"Oh, well maybe we are a little later than we should have been," said Joey weakly.

A little, how exactly does two hours equate to a little?

"Why?" Tea demanded. Okay so maybe patience isn't her strongest point- I guess we have more in common than I knew.

"Ummm… we got lost," finally confessed Tristan.

Yugi, Tea and I all fell over (anime style of course).

"HOW COULD YOU GET LOST?" demanded Yugi loudly, he could easily be heard for a ten block radius around my function room.

Now that is a set of lungs!

"Is it just me or are you in a bad mood?" asked Joey, stating the obvious.

Someone certainly has a death wish...

"What do you think foolish mortal, and the midget isn't the only one. Now since it is all your fault, prepare to be sent to the Shadow Realm!" yelled Bakura. I guess he has forgotten about Malik for the minute

"Bakura, be nice," said Ryou. He sensibly slipped his arm out of Malik's at the same time.

Yeah, like that'll work, but that's Ryou for you, always the optimist…

"I hate people who are irritating," said Bakura, glaring at Joey, but calming down considerably.

I take back my earlier comment, Ryou has much more power over Bakura than I ever gave him credit for... That or his moving out of Malik's grasp did it, but either way I'm happy! (and so is the insurance company!)

"I know how you feel, but it was all Joey's fault, so if you want to send anyone to the shadow realm, send him," said Malik.

Smart decision, I always knew Malik was brainier than the mutt, I guess he and Bakura are frien… (scratch that thought) -that they are agreeing now.

Joey eeped, looking around at all of us, who were glaring at him accusingly, and then he glared at Malik who had dobbed him in.

"What did you do Joey?" asked Tea curiously.

"Ummm..." was Joey's absolutely brilliant response.

"He misdirected us," said Tristan. I guess he's trying to give Joey some dignity… It'll never work

"Well so what if I am not a brilliant navigator? We got here eventually," said Joey airily, trying to wing it, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, because Tristan turned the map the right way up and became the navigator," murmured Serenity in an audible undertone.

We all burst out laughing, even the group who had traveled with him. Joey has the ability to go beyond stupidity and make everyone laugh. I am always amazed at his stupidity every time- just when I think he can't do anything dumber he proves me wrong.

"Why am I not surprised that the mutt can't even use a map let alone determine if it's the right way up?" I asked gasping for breath; I really shouldn't laugh so much.

Joey went scarlet, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME A MUTT?" he yelled.

I smirked at him, I knew it would get his goat, it always does.

I was right, Joey lunged for me, good thing for him that Tea intervened.

"Easy Joey, don't have a stroke," said Tea, she had grabbed onto his arm.

"I just don't like it when he calls me a mutt," said Joey, failing to free his arm.

"You know that he wouldn't do it if he didn't know that it irritated you so much, if you just don't let it bother you then he won't call you a mutt," said Tea sharply, she dropped his arm.

"And I thought Bakura was in a bad mood, well she's probably PMS-ing, or something like that," grumbled Joey, walking away.

"What did you say?" asked Tea dangerously, she had turned around to look at him.

All of the other female members of the group had turned to glare at Joey as well, even his sister and his girlfriend.

I was right about him doing something even more stupid than ever before, yup that mutt sure is a dummy!

Joey eeped and hid behind Tristan and Duke.

"Well let's go to our tablealready and get something to eat," said Mai impatiently.

We all nodded in agreement, except Joey who was still hiding from Tea.

**(Ishizu's POV)**

I think matters are about to come to a head finally, Tea is dancing with Seto… well it was partially my idea, he is necessary for the final part of my brilliant scheme!

I just hope he goes along with it…

Damn it, why does she have to lean in so close to talk to him, and why is he holding her like that?

HE ISN'T ALLOWED TO FLIRT WITH OTHER WOMEN, HE'S MINE!

… Where on earth did that last thought come from? Did I actually think that? Wow, talk about possessive…

"Ishizu, are you okay?"

Why of all people did Shadi have to ask that? As in Shadi **my boyfriend**, who I am supposed to remain faithful to…

Why on earth are monogamous relationships so hard to maintain?

"Sure, Shadi, I'm fine," I replied.

Well, what else can I say? That I'm possessively jealous of the man I've been cheating on you with?

I guess I'm not the only jealous person at the table, but I'm dealing with it much better than Yami is...

The said pharaoh is currently bright red in the face, and it's not because he is embarrassed. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou are all talking to him, trying to calm him down. I guess he doesn't like Tea and Seto dancing that close. Bakura and Malik are glaring a little at Seto, and are also 'helpfully' enraging the pharaoh even more with a few 'careless' comments.

Ra, males are so immature, I can tell that Tea just enlightened Seto, because he is almost cackling with delight. I think that the boys may have just realised that fate has several more nasty tricks up her sleeve for them.

**(Tea's POV)**

It's payback time, and thanks to my new 'best friend' Seto Kaiba, the boys can get all they deserve, and more. I like the saying 'don't get mad, get even,' it's very relevant. I'm glad Ishizu is so smart, if it wasn't for her none of this would be possible. For one thing, the method of revenge, and the other, the choice of Kaiba as an instrument. Who else would have thought of that? It's brilliant, especially considering the recipients...

Then again, was it Ishizu, or was it the necklace?... hmmm…Well, I don't know and I don't care, it doesn't matter anyway.

Seto and I have finished dancing and he is politely walking me back to my table. I guess he has manners when it suits him.

"So Seto, can I count on you?" I asked.

"Definitely, consider everything taken care of," said Kaiba, then he casually abandoned me, walking away… God that guy makes me mad, he is so rude!

Then again, he must really have it in for Yami, Bakura and Malik… well, that or he just wants to see them make complete fools of themselves. Either way is fine with me.

I walked up to the table where all of my friends were sitting. I quickly sat down and grabbed a drink. Gee, dancing sure makes you thirsty.

"So Tea, what were you talking to Moneybags about?" asked Joey curiously.

"I was just asking if he would take care of the arrangements for tomorrow," I said.

"Tomorrow?" inquired Malik curiously.

"Well Ishizu told me about the contract you signed, and she has a copy here. It says that the boys who lose have to sing in the parade wearing pink dresses tomorrow, and since none of you won, well I guess you'll all be doing it," I said smiling sweetly.

Malik, Yami and Bakura's jaws had dropped completely to the floor. While everyone else was laughing hysterically.

They deserve this and so much more.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I don't think I have ever laughed for so long at one time, the looks on Bakura, Malik and Yami's faces at Tea's last words were priceless. I certainly wasn't the only one laughing; I think everyone else at our table laughed just as hard. Everyone not on our table was staring at us, while the embarrassed trio was just sitting there, bright red in the face and slack jawed.

"I… we… umm…," Malik tried to speak, but the shock had rendered his silver tongue useless.

"Well, you could back out, if you were cowards, but only if you all agree," said Ishizu smiling rather maliciously.

Yami made his big mistake, "Fine then, I'm all for backing out," he said.

Malik and Bakura's eyes met, then big smirks appeared on their faces, "Well, we say we want to go through with it!" they yelled.

"WHAT?" yelled Yami, "Have you gone mad?"

"The point is baka pharaoh, we've worn dresses before, we've been humiliated before, and we don't care if it happens to us again," said Bakura.

"You on the other hand have done no such thing, and we want to see it," said Malik.

"What about your own dignity?" asked Yami sounding faintly like he was begging.

"We don't care," said Bakura.

"Yeah, we lost it ages ago because of you, so it makes no difference to us," said Malik smiling.

I always knew that pair was disturbed, but right now that's a good thing. After all Yami in a pink dress? Singing in a parade? Tell me that isn't a funny image…

/It's not/

/I think it is/

/Does everyone hate me so much, everyone seems to want to humiliate me/

I don't think I'll answer that, I don't even know where I could begin.

**(Ishizu's POV)**

Shadi said he had something serious he wanted to talk to me about, I wonder what it is, is he going to propose? And if he does, should I say yes?...

Or should I try to encourage him by dropping him flat?...

I am almost sure I read somewhere that you should only say yes to a man's eighteenth proposal… To hell with it, I couldn't wait that long…

"Ishizu," called Shadi.

"Yes," I replied, By Ra, I am so nervous.

"Well, I feel, it is time for our relationship to change," said Shadi ackwardly.

NOOOOOOOOOO! He's going to break up with me…

SHADI YOU ARSEHOLE, YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS AND BREAK MY HEART!

"I know that our relationship isn't as exiting as it was when we first started seeing each other, and I want to apologize for that. Maybe if I wasn't away so much I wouldn't feel like we're having problems," said Shadi.

Okay, so maybe I do feel guilty for swearing at and cheating on you, my Shadi.

"But, I think I know a way we could set about fixing it," said Shadi, he looked a little awkward, "I was… talking to some people, asking how they got the excitement back into their relationship, and they said that the addition of a… thirdparty… issometimeshelpful," Shadi said quickly.

I blinked, did Shadi just suggest we try a threesome?

"So what do you think?" asked Shadi.

"Well, umm… it sounds like it's worth a try, who did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Seto Kaiba," my boyfriend answered.

I think Ra hates me… That, or fate just has a very sick sense of irony…

WHY DIDN'T MY RA DAMNED NECKLACE WARN ME ABOUT THIS?

Then all of sudden my world went black…

**(Serenity's POV)**

I wonder what Shadi just said to Isis? She's fainted, and is lying on the floor, he poured a bucket of water over her, and she didn't even twitch. Now that is what I call shock… I always knew it wasn't good for you.

Speaking of shock, I guess it is time I gave Tristan one.

Joey and Mai are dancing, and so are Yugi and Tea. The others are all talking, or arguing… so no one will notice if Tristan and I slip off for a little while…

"Tristan, can I talk to you," I asked my boyfriend, who was, as always, staring at me adoringly.

"Sure," said Tristan smiling.

I held out my hand and he took it, we walked away from the dancing, out into the garden. I led him to a shadowy spot.

"So, what did you want to say?" asked Tristan.

"Nothing," I said, reaching up, pulling his head down and kissing him firmly.

Hey… this is pretty good… I guess I do like him a lot…

**(Joey's POV)**

Okay, Serenity is missing, there is no reason to panic. Just because Tristan is also missing, that doesn't mean anything is happening, and just because they have both been missing for over half an hour, there is no reason to suspect anything.

GOD DAMN IT TRISTAN! I'LL KILL YOU FOR FUCKING TOUCHING MY LITTLE SISTER!

… oh God, how far will they go? What if she gets pregnant? How on earth am I going to be able to support her and the kid? Tristan, that bastard, he had better marry her and find a good job with a big wage…

**(Bakura's POV)**

Okay, I can do this, all I have to do is take all the advice all the women in the party have been throwing at me. I guess they really feel sorry for Ryou, after all they want me to apologize.

I thought that apologies were for wimps and sissies, like my hikari, but the womenfolk (Ishizu, Tea, Serenity and Mai) all threatened me. They said if I didn't apologize to Ryou and get him to accept my apology tonight, that they would set Malik on him… and Ra only knows what'll happen then… oh the horror- Malik is much too good at seducing people, my innocent vegetable of a hikari wouldn't stand a chance…

ALL WOMEN ARE EVIL! WHY ON EARTH DID RA CREATE THEM? THEY ARE USELESS!

okay, maybe not useless… I mean the human race needs them for survival, so we can procreate the species… but aside from that, they have no other useful function.

Okay, like I said, I can do this, it's easy to apologize. The only problem is getting my hikari to accept my apology.

For some reason ancient tomb robbers don't have the same kind of integrity as Pharaohs, this makes trust awfully hard to build up. It also makes apologizing hard work, as hikaris will only accept apologies which they believe are genuine, and without trust, there are no genuine apologies.

Well, here goes nothing…

I firmly grabbed my hikari and dragged him out of the main room, into a quiet, dark corner. He wasn't protesting, I guess he has learned by now the wisdom of not questioning me… that or he is in shock…

"Ryou, I apologise," I said. There nice and easy…

"You asshole, what are you fucking apologizing for? Why are you apologizing? And why the hell should I accept your apology?" said Ryou. He sounded mad, I guess he is still pissed at me for the whole Tea-bet issue. Why? It's not like I fucked her and betrayed him or anything…

/THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE, ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION/

/Well, I was apologizing for being an insensitive jerk, I should have discussed the bet with you before so impetuously agreeing. I am apologizing because I love you, and I want things to go back to the way they were. You should accept my apology because I know you still care for me, and I really am sorry for what I did./

By Ra, did those corny thoughts just come from me? Was it the women's influence or Ryou's? It must have been one of them, it couldn't have been me… could it?

/Oh Bakura, what can I say? I accept. I love you too. Just don't do anything like that again/

Ryou wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I think I'll remember this, maybe mushy stuff isn't as useless as I thought it was… Ra bless women who invented mush and romance! It means I'll get laid tonight!

**(Mai's POV)**

I can't believe how childish Joey is sometimes, he is still, after discovering over forty minutes ago that both Tristan and Serenity weren't here, planning the torture. Poor Tristan, if he is sensible, he won't come back, otherwise, he'll be mincemeat.

Oh God, ouch, that must hurt. Poor Yami, I always knew (no matter what your hairstyle or how much gel you use) that a well loaded tray (with a lot of heavy glasses filled with beverages) would make you fall. Poor guy, he's out cold.

Just because of a series of miscalculations, on the part of Yami and the waiter. Yami chose a bad time to rise; the waiter misjudged his own speed and Yami's height.

The end result being that Yami's head smacked into the tray, spilling it, and probably giving him a concussion.

Even Tea's worried about Yami, she and Yugi are trying to bring him around, but not with notable success. I guess she forgot how pissed off she was with him.

"Yugi, why don't you and I take him back to your house?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, I don't think he's going to be in any shape to party after that knock," agreed Yugi smiling, "And we do want him up for tomorrow's parade,"

That gained the mutual consent of the whole party, Seto even called them a cab. He really wants to see Yami in a dress, wonder why? -Scratch that, I already know…

Well, Ishizu is up around again finally, I wonder what Shadi said to upset her so. Now she is going up to Seto Kaiba, and I don't believe this... Kaiba just fainted after Ishizu's short whisper in his ear.

What did she say to get Kaiba to faint almost immediately?

"What's going on here?" asked Tristan, who had suddenly appeared with Serenity, hand in hand.

Oh dear, I don't think there is anyway I can calm Joey down, he's too far away from me for me to be able to reach him in time.

**(Joey's POV)**

Okay Joey, calm down, just because her lipstick is smudged and Tristan has lipstick smears on his face, doesn't mean anything happened. Just because their clothing is ruffled and she has leaves in her hair, doesn't mean anything-

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING, TRISTAN IS A DEAD MAN, NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

I leapt at Tristan with a big war cry. He's a dead man!

**(Impartial POV)**

"Tristan run," yelled Serenity.

Tristan sensibly followed Serenity's advice. He broke into a run away from Joey who had a very red face. Joey immediately chased after him saying "I'll chase him until I can use him as a punch bag,"

Tristan sensibly ran faster, with Joey on his heels.

Mai and Serenity ran after their men.

Seto Kaiba was being revived by Ishizu and Shadi.

Ryou and Bakura were making out in their dark corner.

While Malik was laughing his head off.

All the other normal guests stared.

What a lovely party…

**Well, I hope you liked it. Can you see now why Yami, Bakura and Malik just couldn't win that bet? After all, I couldn't let Bakura or Malik win, they can't beat the 'King of Games' and if Yami won, well, it would just be too convinient. Yugi was the best option, for hiliarious antics to flower. Well, R & R, and I'll try an update soon. Next Chapter is the last one... sadly... I know you'll miss me... well at least I think you will... Anyway, changing the subject. Please R & R.**


	10. The Morning After

**Thank you for all your patience, this is the final chapter. I realised halfway through that I hadn't really used Mokuba, and Pegasus and Duke weren't involved at all, so I remedied that, don't mind the weird pairing. Hope you approve, and enjoy!**

/ Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

Impartial POV the voice of the author in third person.

**_Chapter Ten- The Morning After_**

**(Malik's POV)**

I don't think I want to know what my sister got up to last night. After she and Shadi revived Seto Kaiba, all three headed for his limo. The limo didn't drive away (but the driver almost ran- I guess Kaiba threatened him) the tinted windows and doors however were all locked up.

I could hear the noises coming from there though (like anyone else within a three block radius) and they certainly were discussing business, or religion (-despite the repeated cries of "Oh God" and "By Ra, don't stop").

And I thought my sister's life was twisted when she was merely having an affair with Seto Kaiba? There are so many strange things in this world that I have yet to understand…

Speaking of strange things… those pink dresses the mutt's woman is carrying to the baka pharaoh and his midget hikari's home, those dresses are purely disturbing. One is hot pink and very tight, one is pale pink and has dark pink floral print and the third is pinky-red, and is covered in ruffles and bows.

Needless to say, I don't want to wear any of them, unfortunately, thanks to Bakura and my own competitive nature, I have to. Life just isn't fair…

Speaking of the baka tomb robber, him and his hikari are very close this morning, hands on each other's asses. Ryou also is mumbling a lot of romantic mush and drivel, which Bakura is replying to in kind. Has the world gone mad? Bakura a romantic? Come on. What's wrong with that image? Well aside from everything sensible?

They aren't the only couple cuddling up though, Seto has an arm around Ishizu, and so does Shadi, while her hands are resting on both of their asses. -Like I said, my sister's love life is really twisted.

Joey claims he is helping Mai with the dresses, but I don't see why his hands have to find their way onto her body like that. The fact that she is doing the same thing only adds to one's suspicions.

Tristan is rather badly bruised, I guess Mai and Serenity didn't get to him quickly enough last night. Poor guy, he just starts to get lucky, and then bam! Oh well...

Serenity has her arm around Tristan's shoulders, they both keep shooting nervous glances at Joey. I can't blame them considering the way he reacted. They are the most restrained couple… whereas Joey and Mai are probably the least (considering where their hands are roaming as compared to the other couples…).

Meanwhile I didn't have to walk this jolly morning alone, oh no Ishizu had a special treat (Can you tell I am being sarcastic?). I got to entertain Kaiba's little brother, while Kaiba got 'jiggy' with my sister.

Thanks a lot Ishizu, I'll remember this sister…

"So anyway, the virtual world's technology is unprecedented and with this new bunch of programs we should be able to vastly increase it's capabilities," Mokuba said.

I can't believe the kid actually finds this technology drivel interesting… talk about not normal, what a freak! I don't even understand what he is talking about, something about the bites and bits of a computer…

How can a compute bite? I had no idea they were so dangerous…

Anyway, moving onto more important things, like which dress I'll end up in, and whether or not I'll still look hot and if it'll clash with my hair or tan…

**(Shadi's POV)**

Well, we have reached the Pharaoh's house, and not a moment too soon. I think Malik was going to fall asleep still walking. Apparently he doesn't know much about technology…

Well at least Mokuba didn't realise Malik wasn't paying attention; otherwise he probably would have walked with Seto, Isis and I. (Do I need to even think of the questions he could have and might ask if that happened?)

Wow, now that is a record for the fastest door opening. Why does Yugi look so scared?

"I am so glad you guys are here," Yugi squeaked.

I blinked, is it possible for a guy's voice to go that high? Even Malik, Yami and Bakura's voices of last night didn't go that high after Tea kneed them in the 'groin'.

"Why? What's wrong bro?" asked Joey.

"Well, umm…" Yugi looked at the ground, he had gone faintly pink, "Tea didn't exactly go home after she helped me get Yami home. Anyway, so I said she could stay the night, we left Yami on the couch, and she slept in his room. Anyway Yami sorta woke up in the middle of the night, and went into his room, and he sorta lay down on the bed and went to sleep. When they woke up the next morning, apparently they were in an awkward position, and Tea yelled at Yami. Anyway, he wasn't too badly injured. She just won't talk too him and she is in a really, really bad mood," gabbled Yugi.

We all blinked and then began to laugh, Malik and Bakura were rolling around on the ground, while Joey and Tristan had practically collapsed with laughter. The rest of us weren't as demonstrative, but we were all giggling hysterically.

"Define, awkward position," ordered Seto, after some giggling had died down.

"Apparently his head was, ummm, on her uhh… 'chest'," muttered Yugi, flushing even brighter.

That sent us all up into wild gales of laughter.

"Where were his hands?" asked Bakura.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I don't think I'll tell them anything else. Yami might be a bit of a pervert, but this was a **mostly** honest mistake. He had a concussion after all, it's not like he realised what he was doing… or at least I am fairly sure he didn't…

Tea doesn't seem to understand that. Then again considering he was on top of her like that, I guess I would be mad in her shoes. Still I can't believe she didn't wake up, it's not like guys normally fall on top of her while she is sleeping…

Well at least I am fairly sure they don't. Guess she is a deep sleeper… a very deep sleeper.

"Anyway," said Mai after they had finished their laughing fit, "I guess we should get the boys outfitted and then head off to the parade,"

Everyone except Bakura and Malik smiled and nodded in blissful agreement. Malik and Bakura just scowled.

/Yami, I think you might want to get out here. They're giving out dresses/

/I think I'll wait in the kitchen, after all it doesn't matter which one I end up in, I look lousy in pink/

/Don't worry Tea isn't out here, she hasn't come down yet/

/Are you sure/

I knew that was why he didn't want to come out. I can't blame him though; Tea is very scary when she is mad. She is also very strong; she actually threw a chair at him, not to mention the books, the small table and shoes. Poor guy, he got quite a few nasty bruises.

/Trust me/

/Are you kidding me/

I will pretend he DIDN'T say that. I am not that bad, I am a light. I am supposed to be innocent, gullible and trustable, as a hikari, and admittedly in the last few weeks I might have lost these qualities a little…

/Completely/

/YAMI, don't eavesdrop/

/Eavesdrop? How can eaves drop, I thought an eave was a piece of a building…/

I sweatdropped. Why did I ever tell Yami that dictionaries existed?

/That's technically and literally what it is. But I was using it to say you were spying on me/

/Oh… Okay/

/So, are you coming out or not/

/Are you sure she is upstairs/

/YES, NOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE/

/Okay, okay, sheesh Yugi, calm down/

**(Mai's POV)**

Wow… I don't think I have ever seen Yami look so scared. He doesn't appear to have a tan anymore, he looks completely white. Then again I've never seen anyone feel up Tea and live to tell the tale…

I gotta hand it to the girl, she knows how to manage her man. It's an important skill for any woman to have…

OH MY GOD! Bakura has emerged from the bathroom in his dress. I gave him the pale pink dress with roses printed on it in dark pink; the skirt reaches the floor, and it's sleeves are puffy. HE LOOKS SO SWEET! (hang on- SWEET, I need a coffee…)

I should dress up men in dresses more often. I wonder what colour would suit Joey best in a dress? And what style…

Hmm… I wonder if I could ever get Seto Kaiba into a dress? I don't know about Tristan (I am not sure he could get away with it), Ryou's a given… I've already seen Mokuba in one, and Shadi nearly always wears that robe thing- and the turban.

What is with the turban? He wore the stupid thing last night with his suit, if I was Ishizu I wouldn't stand for it. Is there any time he doesn't wear the blasted thing?... Eewww, dirty thoughts (-I'll erase that last thought; it's just wrong)

WOW… I am impressed. Malik can really pull off wearing a dress, especially a tight strapless number. It also has a slit up one leg, and incidentally it stops just above the knees, it's really showing off his muscles.

How the hell can a guy look that good and comfortable in a dress, especially a hot pink dress? How's a woman supposed to be able to compete?

Yugi just turned pale, and Yami went whiter. Tea is coming down the stairs, and I have to say I am impressed by how quickly Yami raced to the bathroom to change. I had no idea he was so eager to embrace his feminine side (Can you tell that was sarcastic?).

"So Gardener, I heard you had an interesting night last night," said Malik slyly.

He didn't get a chance to smirk long; he got thrown into a wall, violently. Tea really has quite a temper. Malik looks a little pained, I guess that must have hurt (GOOD), a lot, (oh what a shame!-sarcasm again… YAY, that rhymed!- Yup really need that coffee to get back into my aggressive state of mind…).

Ishizu is looking quite smug, and so is Tea. I guess that made her feel a little better. I know it certainly brightened up my day, and probably everyone else's….

I just don't think today is going to be Yami's day. Pink is certainly NOT his colour. The red-pink colour matches his hair, but the bows and ruffles just don't do anything for him. He knows he doesn't look good, and he is blushing bright red, his face almost matches the dress. He makes a rather amusing picture.

Well, everyone else certainly seems to think so anyway, they are all laughing, even Yugi and Tea. Whereas I am merely smirking; just like Seto Kaiba, and giggling to myself, on the inside. I don't like laughing too much out loud (-it gives you wrinkles and laugh lines). Besides it makes you look like a fool, like my puppy, who is currently rolling on the floor much to Kaiba's amusement.

**(Mokuba's POV)**

My big brother is having a very good time, he and Ishizu and Shadi are all together talking. The boys both have their arms around Ishizu. It's weird, they used to almost fight over her and now, they seem to be getting along very well. I wonder why?

Malik, Yami and Bakura went bright red, even pinker than Malik's dress, when they saw the float my brother had prepared for them. I couldn't tell if they were embarrassed or angry, maybe it was a bit of both?

The float was festooned with thousands of pink flowers, I felt sorry for the people Seto hired, they only had last night and this morning to complete it.

I think Seto must have threatened them with something very bad (worse than being fired) to get them to do it so quickly. I wonder what? He deliberately shuts me out whenever he is about to do any swearing or make any threats about things he doesn't think I am ready to learn about… It isn't fair, I am almost eleven!

Then Serenity pulled out the three boys final adornment, a crown. They went even redder. The crowns were big glittery golden affairs; which got tangled in their wild hair and tilted at rakish angles. Actually once they were crowned and seated on the float (on the thrones Seto had provided for them, which were also pink), they looked pretty good. In a weird kind of way…

Then Ishizu produced the tape of songs which they had to sing along too. She didn't reveal what the music on it was until the tape player started going and the girls started cheering. It was ABBA…

What is it with girls and ABBA? All the boys groaned, especially Yami, Bakura and Malik.

The float then started to travel out of the warehouse and along the main street; it was to be the first float in the parade. Seto wanted to make sure that Yami's humiliation would never be forgotten.

So they travelled along the main street, with ABBA bursting at full volume, Bakura on Yami's right and Malik on Yami's left. Yami got to be in the centre. All three were seated on pink thrones on a floral pink float wearing pink dresses and golden crowns.

The camera's went wild, journalists were having a field day, and so were all the people Yami had humiliated, even Bakura and Malik.

The sad thing was Malik was singing along to ABBA, and he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Ra save us; he's gay. I knew I should have kept Odion here. First I lost my brother to insanity, and now to men, he'll never find a wife and get out of the house and leave me in peace," moaned Ishizu.

Shadi and Seto both pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.

I don't understand why… I mean is it so bad for Malik to be happy?

Bakura is enjoying Yami's embarrassment, as is Malik. Yet, he is rather self conscious. People keep making comments on his appearance (cough-cough-he-looks-girly-cough-cough), and that just pisses him off.

Actually they are all getting comments, especially on their hair, which, if you know them, just isn't a good thing to mention critically. I just hope that more people don't comment on their hair, as that seems to send them up the wall! (Well, that or it makes them send people to the shadow realm…)

Yami is bright red, he can't get used to all the comments and attention. I don't understand why though, I mean didn't he wear a skirt when he was pharaoh? So why does it bother him now? Some people are just complicated idiots…

Okay, now I have seen it all…

Tea just did a 180, from being pissed off with Yami, to being pissed off at those girls who threw themselves onto the float and onto his lap.

She is clenching a fist, (I hate to think of what she could do) and muttering strange things, like "how dare that bastard flirt around like that! Especially with those shameless sluts,"

Ryou meanwhile is muttering things about pulling out their hair and cutting them into little pieces. He really isn't as gentle and easy going as he looks. He sounds quite possessive. I guess he and Bakura are really close friends, like brothers, for him to be this upset.

But I don't understand why Tea and Ryou are so upset; Yami and Bakura are trying to get rid of the girls. -However, you gotta wonder, is it because they don't like the girls? Or because Tea and Ryou are watching?

Malik makes a noticeable contrast, he doesn't mind having a girl on his lap at all, in fact he has two.

"Thank Ra," Ishizu breathed.

"Amen," murmured Seto and Shadi.

I don't quite understand why Ishizu is glad that her brother will be publicly seen as a womanizer. I will never understand women… or girls for that matter. They are very odd creatures…

**(Ryou's POV)**

Well, thank god that is over… BUT WHY DO BAKURA AND I HAVE TO LOOK SO MUCH ALIKE? Baka yami… stupid bet… now everyone around town will think I am a weirdo…

/I am not a baka /

/Shut up, or else you'll make me mad/

/Is that an incentive? Or an invitation/

I know I just went bright red. Everyone is looking at me weirdly. Baka yami, can't he think with his brain instead of his dick?

/This isn't the time for a sex game/

/Why not/

/WE'RE SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BAKA/

/Okay, good thinking, so make up an excuse and let's go… I'm thinking ice cream and chocolate syrup, along with the chains and the whip/

I fell over in shock (Anime Style)

"WHAT THE FUCK? CHOCOLATE SYRUP? YAMI HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT!" I yelled at my yami… outloud…

"Ryou, are you okay?" asked Yugi quietly.

Doesn't he know how long it takes to get chocolate out of the sheets? Then it'll get on the chains and it'll make everything sticky…

/Well, I'll just have to make sure that I get every single bit off you, won't I/

He did not just say that, he did not just say that, he did not just say that, he did not just say that… He did…

/Alright FINE, but you make up the excuse/

"Excuse us, but we have some sex games to play," said my yami smoothly, grabbing my arm and walking away from the group.

I blinked. I blinked again. He did not just say that, he did not just say that… I think I need get therapy…

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT!

I won't ever be able to face them again…

/Are you okay? You're all red/

I wonder why? Could it be because I am embarrassed?

/Why/

That snoop… Oh well, some things just won't change. (sigh)

/Let's just hurry home yami/

**(Mai's POV)**

And I thought Ishizu's love life was twisted, Bakura certainly lacks tact. Poor Ryou, you gotta wonder why he likes Bakura…

The chocolate syrup thing has got everyone, especially the guys, thinking hard. Most of them are murmuring "chocolate good" under their breath, and they are looking at the girls they'd like to lick it off.

Well Mokuba, is just murmuring without anyone in mind (Thank God- that kid is just too young and innocent to have someone in mind), but Yami is looking at Tea, Tristan is looking at Serenity, Seto and Shadi are looking at Ishizu… and Joey is looking at me, (-Why am I not surprised?).

If he thinks I am letting him anywhere near me with a bottle of chocolate syrup, he is crazy! One, I am on a diet, Two, it is hard to wash out of my hair, and Three, I am not the only person in this relationship who needs to be watching their weight, my puppy is getting pudgy.

"Well, I had better be going," commented Tea, "I'll see you later," she said, waving a friendly goodbye to everyone, except Yami, who she coldly ignored. Then she walked off.

"Yami, I think you should go after her," said Serenity.

Yami blinked, "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

He is still scared of her… honestly men! What happened to the courageous, brave knights who are supposed to sweep women of their feet?... The sad fact is they could never have existed, and if they did, they wouldn't be single by the time they got to me… Life is cruel, instead of a handsome knight I get a pudgy puppy…

"No," said Ishizu. "For goodness sake, what do you think I arranged this whole game for? It was for your benefit, so you could get the courage to ask her out!"

Everyone paused momentarily, stunned by her words… I thought humiliation was her goal… I guess I was wrong.

Malik objected "I thought, you wanted to humiliate Bakura, me and Yami,"

"No, my true objective was matchmaking!" stated Ishizu, in a victory pose, then she slumped "but I failed," she added, while everyone sweatdropped, "the humiliation was just a bonus," she admitted smiling happily.

Everyone fell over (Anime style).

I think Malik is in shock, he just went white, then he muttered, "You will pay sister,"

Ishizu better watch out, I don't think she should have mentioned that. I still can't believe that after all of that work, it was simply a matchmaking scheme, gone a little wrong… She's sometimes very strange; I guess that happens when you live in a tomb for half your life… Especially when you have a freaky necklace that shows you the future…

"Come on Yami, you can tell her, it isn't extremely difficult, besides she likes you," I encouraged.

We'll get back to Ishizu and her issues later…

Serenity, Ishizu and me had Yami surrounded now, and I am fairly sure Yugi was giving him a mental barrage. He really had no chance.

"Alright, fine, I'll go," yelled Yami and walked off in the direction Tea had taken.

"He didn't need much encouragement," Malik noted.

**(Yami's POV)**

Okay, I can do this, I was pharaoh. How hard can it be to tell a certain girl that I like her? If I am confident and mature about this, it'll be fine. Just don't panic…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I can't do it, she'll hurt me and reject me and I wasn't fit to be pharaoh anyway, it was only a fluke that I was pharaoh;

because my older brother died of a cobra bite…

and because my father died…

and because I was a legitimate son…

and because I got chosen by the puzzle…

and because I had shadow powers… which aren't of much use in today's world…

"Yami?"

Oh god, why did it have to be her? Anyone but Tea… What'll I say?

/Try 'I love you'/

/I can't/

/Yami, you're going to have to tell her sometime, better get it over with sooner rather than later/

"Tea, I lo… I lo… Iloveyou," I gabbled.

Tea blinked, three times, "You love me?" she asked finally.

Here it goes, she hates me, she never wants to see me again.

I was surprised when she kissed me.

She pulled away shyly, "I love you too," she said blushing.

"Really?" I asked, so Yugi was right!

/You doubted/

She nodded, and I kissed her, because it seemed like the right thing to do, and also because I wanted to do it.

This was so much easier than I thought it would be…

/See no big deal, you always make a mountain out of a molehill/

I pulled away from Tea briefly, and made a tiny adjustment.

"Something wrong?" asked Tea.

"Not now," I commented, "by the way, are your parents' home?"

"No, they're on a business trip," answered Tea.

"Don't suppose you need walking home,"

"I've always enjoyed company," commented Tea kissing me.

"Lead the way," I ordered.

**(Seto's POV)**

"THAT BASTARD!" yelled Yugi suddenly. He looked really mad now, I wonder why? Just a few minutes ago he had been enjoying cackling to us about how Yami had **finally** confessed that he liked Tea, then he said the two were kissing, etc… Now he is angry, I don't get it. And women are supposed to have crazy mood swings?

"What's wrong man?" asked Joey.

For once he said something intelligent.

"HE CUT ME OFF!" yelled Yugi.

Malik was the only one who processed Yugi's outraged yell correctly, "You mean Yami blocked the link between you, so you couldn't spy on him and Tea anymore?"

"YES," yelled Yugi.

Okay, now I am curious, has the midget become a perverted 'Peeping Tom' or something? Or is he also into threesomes, does he have some hopes for getting with Yami and Gardener? Or has he never kissed a girl, and was he looking for tips? So many possibilities, unfortunately the only one who knows the answer is the midget…

"What's so bad about that?" asked Serenity.

I think stupidity runs in families…

"After all that trouble I went to, to get them together, he can't just get rid of me that easily. I am not a light bulb he can turn on and off when he wants to! I am also a part of their relationship, after all Yami and I have a link!" declared Yugi.

I don't quite understand whether or not Yugi is into threesomes, or if he just thinks that Yami isn't allowed to exclude him from anything. I am guessing it's the later, because Yugi is just too innocent for the former, plus I am pretty sure he doesn't like Yami or Tea in that way.

Mokuba and I like being independent of each other, Yami likes being independent of Yugi, but apparently not vice versa. For the first time in my life, I actually feel a little sorry for Yami... Stupid friendship speeches have really messed with my head, I need counseling or therapy…

Yugi suddenly ran off in the direction Yami and Tea had gone in. I don't think Tea and Yami are going to get much time alone…

"You can't escape me Yami!" yelled out Yugi as he went. That boy is sounding more freaky and psycho each day, I guess that puzzle's magic is too much of a strain on his small body and mind… He was bound to snap eventually…

We stared after him for a while; after all it's not everyday Yugi acts so weird.

"Well, anyway, we should be going," said Joey, putting his arm a little too casually around Mai's shoulders. They walked off together.

"So should we," said Tristan walking off with Serenity in the same way.

Does he think Joey won't miss her?

"HEY TRISTAN, GET OFF MY SISTER!" yelled Joey, suddenly breaking away from Mai, Tristan broke away from Serenity, running away from the rabid Joey. Mai and Serenity ran after the boys. Maybe one day Joey'll grow up.

"Say Mokuba, would you go to the supermarket with Malik and buy some chocolate syrup for me?" Ishizu asked sweetly.

Chocolate syrup good, chocolate syrup really good… STOP, stop thinking dirty thoughts involving Chocolate syrup, you're a CEO, get a grip.

"Oh sure, no problem," said Mokuba happily, grabbing Malik's hand and skipping off to the Supermarket.

Ishizu smiled happily, so did Shadi and I.

…Chocolate syrup good… I need help…

"Kaiba, where's your limo?" asked Shadi.

"Just around the corner," I answered smirking.

"Then let's go," said Ishizu grabbing Shadi and I.

**(Impartial POV)**

Ishizu, Shadi and Seto raced off to the limo while Mokuba and Malik went to buy chocolate syrup.

Malik was mentally promising to make Ishizu pay for this, not only had she humiliated him, without really trying, she had gotten him stuck with a kid! Meanwhile Mokuba was thinking how strange it was that Ishizu didn't seem to care if she gained weight; chocolate syrup isn't exactly fat free after all.

It was on their way back from the supermarket that they bumped into two very familiar figures.

Malik and Mokuba both did what anyone would do on encountering these two freaks "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, Malik boy, Mokuba boy, what kind of a welcome is this. I had hoped for a party," said the freak with one eye and long silver hair, otherwise known as Pegasus.

Pegasus' lover Duke Devlin, the green eyed boy with long black hair and a dice earring, had just finished a business trip. He had been promoting his game world wide. Now the pair was reunited and had been walking around happily. They were even happier upon discovering Malik and Mokuba.

Malik and Mokuba weren't so delighted. Mokuba would have run, but Malik wouldn't let him. Malik, had just found a way to get back at Ishizu, and the beautiful part was, Kaiba and Shadi, the men who had violated her honor, would also get involved. He could be an overprotective and a vengeful brother at the same time.

"Actually Pegasus, could you and Duke do us a favor?" asked Malik. Mokuba goggled up at him in shock.

"Well, I suppose I could, for such a cute blond," said Pegasus winking at Malik.

"Right," said Malik trying hard to fight the urge which told him 'ESCAPE', "Anyway, my sister, Kaiba and Shadi really missed you and Duke. Coincidently they are in Kaiba's limo, waiting for this chocolate syrup. So why don't you and Duke take it to them?" he asked.

"What a good idea!" exclaimed Duke.

Malik inwardly smirked, this was far too easy.

Pegasus and Duke raced off with the syrup towards Kaiba's limo. While Marik and Mokuba went off for a well deserved drink (A shot of Vodka for Malik and a chocolate milkshake for Mokuba).

Malik knew Pegasus and Duke had found the trio and was completely satisfied when he heard the shrieks echoing all over town.

"OH, ISHIZU, SHADI, KAIBA-BOY, THIS LOOKS LIKE FUN!" (Pegasus)

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" (Seto)

"ARE YOU INTO MENAGE CINQUE'S (FIVESOMES)?" (Duke)

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" (Shadi)

"GET OUT OF MY CLOTHES" (Ishizu) –Pegasus had a thing for women's clothes, especially their underwear.

Malik was even happier when he saw a bunch of reporters rushing in the right direction, towards the limo.

"WHAT DID WE DO?" (Ishizu, Seto and Shadi)

And so we finish with Yugi chasing Yami and Tea, determined not to be cut out of anything. Joey trying to kill Tristan for touching his little sister, while Mai and Serenity chase after Joey to stop him killing Tristan. Ryou and Bakura buying Chocolate syrup and ice cream at a supermarket two doors up from their house. Malik drinking with Mokuba. And of course Ishizu, Shadi, Seto, Pegasus and Duke surrounded by news reporters.

**The End- Isn't it swell, and such a happy and normal ending too!**

**Well, this is it, I hope you liked it, and I sorry I was a little late. Thanks to all my reviewers, without your encouragement I wouldn't have finished. Please R & R if you liked it. **


End file.
